Moments Like These
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: Just a series of moments at NCIS when the team understands the worth of friendship. Mostly Abby/Gibbs father/daughter. Some pairings McAbby, Tiva and Jibbs. Hope you enjoy it. And I take requests, if you want something to happen all you have to do is ask.
1. Picture Perfect

_Authors note; Just something I came up with during my film class. Nest chapter has lots of Tiva-ness_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If i did neither Kate or Jenny would have died._

**Moments like these**

Gibbs smiled at his team. They had been working all night and had stopped to have a break. Gibbs had gone for another coffee refill and when he got back his team were all asleep. Tony and Ziva sat on Tony's desk, leaning against one another, the occasional snore slipping out from Ziva. McGee was slumped in his chair, his fingers still on his keyboard. They all looked so peaceful. Gibbs went around to his desk to catch a few hours himself. Abby was lying asleep on the floor next to his chair she was clutching a small box. Gibbs pulled out his chair, startling her. She woke and sat up quickly.

"Gibbs!" she smiled sleepily.

"Hi Abs," Gibbs replied, sitting down. "You should go home and get a proper sleep."

Abby shook her head, "I've been waiting for you." She held out the box to him. "Happy birthday Bossman."

Gibbs took the box and looked at it. It was decorated in black glossy paper with glittery red bats all over it. He fiddled with the catch. He couldn't get it open.

"Lemme get that for ya Gibbs," Abby pressed on the catch and it sprung open.

Gibbs looked inside. There was a small photo frame. He pulled it out. The photo had been taken about three weeks ago. He remembered it well.

_They were at a park after a case. Gibbs' team had decided to go for a walk, to clear their heads and get some well deserved fresh air. Abby, Ducky and Jimmy had come to. Abby had brought her camera._

"_Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she chanted excitedly. "You wanna be photographer?"_

_Gibbs held out his hand for the camera. She gave it to him. He quickly snapped a photo of her._

"_Gibbsa!" she exclaimed in a silly voice. "No sneak photos!"_

_Gibbs turned the camera on Tony, Ziva and McGee. They were sitting on a bench and Tony was poking Mcgee in the chest. Ziva was laughing._

"_Guys!" Abby called out. "Come on, group photo!"_

_They all gathered around Abby and grinned in Gibbs direction. He managed to take a couple of sensible photos before Tony gave McGee bunny ears and Abby poked her tongue out. Gibbs laughed, almost. He then set the timer and ran into the photo. He squeezed in between Abby and Ducky. Abby wrapped her arm around him and one around McGee. Ziva jumped onto Tony's back. Just as the camera was about to take the picture a dog ran up behind them and barked, they all screamed. And then laughed when they saw the dog. That's when the camera had gone off. Although the photo was no where near as professional as the others it was everyone's favourite._

"Thanks Abby," Gibbs gave his forensic scientist a hug.

She yawned in his ear.

"Go to sleep," he commanded her.

Abby nodded and walked over to McGee's desk. She sat down on the floor and leaned up against his chair. Within a minute Gibbs was the only one awake.

It was moments like these Gibbs loved his team more than anything.


	2. Undercover

_Authors note: Here's another little moment between Ziva and Tony. Next chapter will be a bit like the first one, characterwise. Should be up tomorrow. Read and enjoy (and review ;p )_

_Disclaimer: SICN nwo ton od I. Couldn't think of something funny to say, so just did it backwards (why not? After all, everything is hillarious upside down, why not backwards. Go on, try it, I dare you to watch a episode (or at least a scene) of NCIS that you wouldn't normally find funny and you'll be laughing the whole time) [Health Note: Going upside down for long periods of time isn't good for your brain or eyes]_

Ziva brushed her hair back out of her face and adjusted the glasses she had on so the camera wasn't on an angle.

"Woah, Ziva don't do that!" McGee's voice came from her ear.

"Sorry, McGee," she whispered.

"What shouldn't you do, honey?" Tony asked, maintaining their undercover guise of husband and wife.

"Move my glasses to quickly, love." Ziva replied. "It is bad for my eyes."

"So, it really wouldn't be good if I did this, would it?" Tony reached over and plucked the glasses from her face, throwing them up into the air, spinning them up to the ceiling.

Woah, Tony!" McGee squeaked through their ears.

"MTAC spinning?" Tony whispered.

"So's my head, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. 

"Sorry, boss," Tony whispered.

Ziva laughed, "Honey, you are such a child."

Tony smiled, "That's why you love me though, isn't it."

Ziva gave him her sweetest smile back.

"That's our guy," McGee spoke up. "The one in the waistcoat with the spectacles. He has gloves on his hands, we're going to need those off, check for scarring on the right hand, see if he _is _our guy"

"Got it, thanks McGoo," Tony stood up.

Ziva led the way over to their suspect.

"Hello?" he asked in a distinctly Irish accent. "Can I help you two?"

"My wife and I were wondering if you could give us some help," Tony said.

"With?" the man prompted.

"We have locked our keys in the car," Ziva replied.

"Oh, I see," the man replied. "What can I do to help?"

"If you have a mobile or something?" Tony asked, thinking on his feet.

"No," the man shook his head. "But I'm quite skilled at picking locks."

"Ah, that could be useful," Tony nodded and turned. "Car's this way."

"I'm Michael Mikal." the man informed them.

"Parents a couple of jokers?" Tony asked. "I'm Anthony DiNardo."

"Ziva DiNardo," Ziva added.

Tony picked a random car on the street, "Here it is,"

"Nice car," Michael replied, somewhat sarcastically. It was a shabby car, the teenagers-first-car kind of car.

Ziva smiled at him, "It is our son's car, he took ours on his date, wanted to impress his girlfriend."

"Got many kids?" Michael asked as he worked on the lock with a wire from his pocket.

"Three," Tony replied. "One boy, two girls."

"Nice," Michael dropped the wire and stooped to pick it up.

"Maybe it will be easier if you removed your gloves?" Ziva suggested.

Michael looked around shiftily. Then took off his gloves. Their was a pale white line running over most of the skin on his right hand. Tony and Ziva nodded at eachother.

"Excuse me Michael?" Tony asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Michael laughed nervously, "What are you?" he joked. "The FBI?"

"Nope," Tony popped the 'p'.

"We are NCIS," Ziva and Tony said together showing him their badges.

Michael ran. Tony and Ziva broke into a sprint behind him. Michael ran down an alley and climbed over a metal fence. Ziva jumped onto the fence and began to climb. Tony jumped up behind her. The weight of both their bodies knocked the fence down. Tony landed on top of Ziva.

"Hello Tony," Ziva said flirtatiously.

"Hey Zee," Tony smiled.

"Time and a place guys," McGee spoke up.

"If you two break rule number twelve I will personally kill you," Gibbs called out.

They both jumped up and ran after Michael. It didn't take long to catch up to him, due to his old age. Once they had cuffed him they leaned against the wall and waited for their ride back to NCIS to arrive.

"That was funny when the fence fell down, huh?" Tony said.

"Hilarious," Ziva batted her eyes at him, but her tone was sarcastic.

Then the transport arrived.

"See you at NCIS Tony," Ziva said kissing him briefly on the cheek.

Tony stared after her. Sometimes he wished that the ex-Mossad agent would stop teasing him. But moments like these, he knew that he loved the flirting. Loved her even.

Tony head-slapped himself, "Rule number 12."


	3. Thunderbolt and Lightning

_Authors note: Here we go, next chapter as promised. The next one will be up soon. And yes, if you are wonder the title is from the Queen song, Bohemian Rhapsody._

_Disclaimer: IdonotownNCIS! There got that over and done with quickly_

The rain started at 1630 hours. The storm began at 1839. With the roads steadily getting wetter and wetter everyone had been given the rest of the day off to get home safely. Gibbs' team remained at NCIS, because they all preferred to stay here in each others company, opposed to going home and sitting on their own. Although Palmer had to go to visit his parents Abby and Ducky had come upstairs while the Director had come down. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva were already sitting on chairs they had dragged over to the large windows in the squad room.

"Hey guys!" called Abby as she bounded over.

She looked really cold as she had only a black singlet and short tartan skirt, with her boots of course. The others were dressed more appropriately.

They grabbed a couple of chairs and pulled them over. McGee pulled off his suit jacket and handed it to Abby.

"Thanks Tim," she pulled it on.

Lightning flickered across the sky making the younger portion of the gathering go 'Ooooh'

Then a thud of thunder made then squeal.

"I've always enjoyed watching thunderstorms," Ducky began. "Although the name is a bit misleading as the thunder sound is just the crack of the lightning, the louder and closer to the flash the sound, the closer the storm is to you."

"How close is it to us now, Ducky?" asked Ziva.

"I'm not sure," Ducky replied.

"Let's see," Abby said.

After the next flash she began counting, "One elephant, two elephants, three elep-"

CRASH

"Not too far way," she told Ziva.

Another flash, this time McGee counted, "One ele-"

CRASH!

"It's much closer now," Ducky informed them.

The next flash came and everyone counted, "One elephant, tw-"

CRASH!

"Getting further," Gibbs said.

CRASH!!!! A particularly loud crash caused Abby to scream and clutch at Gibbs' hand.

"What's up Abs?" he asked.

"That was loud," she said sheepishly, turning her red face away from Tony.

Too late, "You've gone red!" he pointed and laughed.

And earned himself a head-slap.

"Thank you Gibbs," Abby gave him a slight curtsey.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to the main power switch and pressed 'off''. The team was suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Why did you turn out the lights, Gibbs?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything, but pointed out the window. A flash of lightning played across the sky. The light was brilliant and immediately earned itself a round of applause from the team. Gibbs sat back down and draped his arms over Jenny and Abby. Abby rested her head on McGee's shoulder. Tony and Ziva linked arms from where they were standing at the window. Ducky leaned back in his chair, admiring the beauty of the moment.


	4. Abby's Birthday

_Authors note: I meant to have this up yesterday, but I ran out of time. i have a play thing going on at the moment (urgh so many lines to learn) so the next chapter may have to wait until Saturday (Saturday here in Aus) I hope you enjoy this chapter. it kind of went away from where i planned a bit, but I still like this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: i-hay o-day ot-nay own-hay ay-nay ay-cay i-hay ay-say._

Ziva stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Abby's lab. She was about to enter when she heard Tony call her name from behind her.

"Psst, hey Ziva," he whispered loudly. "C'mere."

Ziva headed over to him. She found Tony and McGee crouched in a corner.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

McGee held out a card in front of him, "Abby's birthday card. You have to sign it."

Ziva took the card and a pen off McGee and flipped open the card. Inside was the signatures of possibly everyone who worked at NCIS. Gibbs' team's signatures were crowded into the space below Abby's name. They had left a space for Ziva. She quickly filled it in and gave the card back.

"What did you get her?" Ziva asked the boys.

They both held forward bunches of black roses. Ziva held hers out too. 'Hiding' the gifts behind their backs they walked into Abby's lab. There was no music.

"Abby?" McGee called out.

They heard sniffling from her office. Looking at each other they walked over.

"Abs?" Tony asked. "You okay?"

She had her back to them, but she nodded and choked out the word, "Fine."

"You do not look fine," Ziva told her.

Abby turned around, her face was stained black from her mascara. McGee enveloped her in a hug.

"What's wrong Abby?" he asked.

"Nothing," she pulled back from his embrace.

McGee put his hands on his hips, "Abigail Blaise Sciuto if you don't tell me what's wrong I'll-"

"It's my brother," she said.

"What happened?" Ziva, Tony and McGee asked at the same time.

"He just phoned me," she said.

Sensing they were going to get no-where fast McGee asked a direct question, "What is wrong with your brother?"

"He's having a baby," Abby told them.

"Your brother is having a baby?" Ziva asked for clarification.

"Well," Abby amended. "Not my brother, my brother, more, my brother's girlfriend."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Tony.

"he's my little brother!" Abby exclaimed. "He's not supposed to have kids. At least not unless I have one first."

McGee took a step backwards.

Abby shook her head at him, "Relax McGee, I don't mean it like that. It just makes me feel like I'm getting old."

"It is your birthday Abs," Gibbs said entering the room with a big box.

Abby's face immediately brightened, "Is that for me?"

"Yup!" Gibbs handed it to her. "Are you all going to give her presents or just keep hiding them behind your backs?"

His team surrendered their roses. Abby beamed as she put them away. Then she opened the box from Gibbs. Her eyes widened. She let out a laugh.

"Okay, we all have to play this," she giggled.

The other leant forward to see what it was. It was a single game, one that they had all played (even Ziva had played it one night when she was bored at a party). It was Twister.

Abby pulled out the mat and placed it on the floor, "Okay, we'll play a couple of rounds sober, just to get us going, then we start drinking, got it?"

Tony nodded eagerly.

Abby pressed the spinner into Gibbs' arms, "You spin first bossman."

"Abby, left foot on the green,"

After an hour the game was going something like this; "Green Abby on the left foot."

which caused many giggles and everyone to fall over.

That's when the Director decided to walk in to give Abby her birthday present.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw a whole team piled on top of one another.

Abby stood up from the bottom of the heap, causing the others to fall to the ground, "Hello Madam Director, ma'am."

"What's going on?" Jenny repeated.

Three fingers pointed at Gibbs, "He did it."

Jenny shook her head, "As far as I'm aware Gibbs was the only one on his feet."

"No," Abby answered. "I mean, he did it, not as in he did it, he did it, more sort of, he bought the game and then the rest of us did it."

The others all nodded in agreement.

Jenny still was unsure of what had happened so just offered up a present. It was just a little card with a receipt in it.

Abby read the item on the receipt out loud, "An Infrared Microspectroscopy Unit!"

"It arrives Monday," jenny said. "I remembered how much you wanted one, so I splurged a little."

"Thank you!" Abby gave the Director a tight hug.

Tony wandered over somewhat drunkenly and yelled, "Group hug!"

Ziva and McGee joined in.

Abby gave Gibbs a look, "Come one Gibbs, if you don't join in the group hug don't forget that I can kill you and leave no forensic evidence."

Gibbs hurried over.

"Better," she grinned.

They played a couple more rounds of Twister before everyone started heading for home. Ziva decided to drive Tony home as she didn't think he could manage it himself. Soon it was just Abby and Gibbs left.

"Have you had a good birthday Abs?" he asked.

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "Uh huh."

Gibbs wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "The best present was from you, you know?"

"Twister?"

"Nope," the 'p' got popped. "It was letting us spend all that time together. Playing Twister, group hugging, getting drunk. You guys are the best family I got now."

"What about your brother?"

"he has his own family." Abby replied. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"Even though mine is non-biological, I'd rather have it any old day."

Gibbs gave her a hug, "Come one," he said. "Don't want you alone on your birthday. You can stay at my house tonight."

He helped her up and together they left arm in arm.


	5. Easter Egg Hunt

_Authors note: Hey, I know this chapter is a bit early (coz it is about Easter) but Forensic Girl554 suggested it and I thought it was such a good idea I got a bit ahead of myself. If anyone else has any ideas let me know and I'll write a chapter for you. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. You're a real nice bunch and your reviews make me so happy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Sad, I know, but it's the truth._

Abby rushed into the squad room in a black shirt with a rabbit on it, red pants, her platforms and a pair of bunny ears.

"McGeeeeeeeee!" she yelled as she ran.

McGee stood up and she threw herself at him.

"Hi Abbs," McGee struggled for breath.

"Happy Easter!" she yelled loudly.

"Abby?" Ziva asked as she and Tony arrived. "What are you doing?"

"Ziva!" Abby turned and waved at her friend. "Tony! Hi, I just left church. It's Easter, happy one."

Ziva shook her head, confused.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs called out. "Been down to your lab today?"

Abby's head shot up, "You did it again, didn't you?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Can the others come?"

Another nod.

"Yay!" she jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Come where?" asked Tony curiously.

"Come on!" Abby grabbed one of McGee's hands and one of Tony's and dragged them into the elevator.

Ziva and Gibbs followed.

Abby explained to them what was going on on the way down, "Every year the Easter bunny comes into my lab and hides Easter eggs, Caf-Pows! little stuffed toys, and all sorts of little goodies around my lab. Gibbs and I will find them. This year you guys can help too."

The elevator stopped on Ducky's floor.

"I'll get Duck," Gibbs hurried out and returned to the elevator with Ducky in tow.

"Mr. Palmer sends his apologies," Ducky told them. "He has a horrible cold."

"oh, poor Palmer, imagine having a cold on Easter," Abby looked sad.

The elevator pinged and they all hopped out and entered Abby's lab. There was a line up of six baskets by the door. One red, one black, one navy blue, one pink, one green and one bright yellow. Gibbs took blue, Abby black, McGee pink, Ziva red, Tony green and Ducky got the bright yellow.

"Let's go!" Abby ran off right to the back of her lab where she knew the best thing was always hidden. Sure enough there was a people sized stuffed rabbit holding a Caf-Pow! with an egg on it's head.

"Ha ha!" she let out a laugh. "This'll never fit in my basket."

She took the egg and Caf-Pow! into he basket and picked up the rabbit and put him at her desk, where she found four more eggs.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva were rooting around on the floor.

"Is this what Easter is always like?" Ziva asked as she wiped some dust off her hands.

"No," Tony replied. "Easter is normally quiet, you know, church and repenting of sins and hot cross buns, mmm. But this, this is what Abby is always like."

"Found some," Ziva announced.

She had found a cleverly woven nest with eight eggs in it. There was a stuffed emu sitting on it.

"Riiiiiight," Tony nodded. "Coz emu's lay chocolate eggs so often."

Ziva passed the emu and four of the eggs to Tony, keeping the rest for herself.

"Why do I get the emu?" Tony asked.

"What the hell am I going to do with a stuffed emu?" Ziva asked.

"Good point."

Gibbs was walking around the lab watching his team with an empty basket. Abby bounded over.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she called. "Your basket is empty. Want some help?"

"okay," Gibbs nodded. "I reckon I could do with some help."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Abby asked.

"What the other way around?"

"The daddy supposed to help his daughter find eggs."

Gibbs felt the same heart warming feeling he did every time Abby called him her father and grinned, "Come on then, daughter. Let's find some eggs."

Abby laughed, "Okay daddy."

They did a quick scan of the lab, "There's one." Abby pointed at the ledge of one of her windows, which for once had no legs going past.

They scurried over to it. Neither of them could reach it.

"Gimme a boost," Abby said.

Gibbs turned around for her to get on his back. She clambered up and they retrieved the egg.

"For you," she said, dropping it in his basket.

After all the eggs had been found they sat down on the floor to eat them, except Ducky who sat on a chair.

Abby let out a sigh and leaned back into McGee, she loved moments like this, when everyone forgot there age, or divided it by three or four. The team was really like one big happy family. Abby held out her phone to snap a photo of everyone. Not only was it a special photo, but good blackmail material as everyone was covered in chocolate


	6. Movie Night

_Authors note: Here you go everyone. Another chapter. Thanks to Forensic Girl554 for the idea. This chapter is dedicated to you :) If anyone else has any ideas they want to put on the table... If you want to see something happen in the story. Or if there is a story you've had in your mind for a while and don't think you'll ever write. I could do with some more help. Just review or send me a PM. Thanks again to Forensic Girl554_

_Disclaimer: I-d-o-n-o-t-o-w-n-n-c-i-s _

Gibbs made his way to his kitchen, carrying the two bags of popcorn that Tony had brought with him. Gibbs didn't know why he let Abby drag him into these things. Having a movie night was one thing, but having it at his house, how had that even happened? Gibbs knew how it had happened. Abby had that charm about her. Kelly had had it too. Able to wrap him around their little finger without him even noticing.

"Hey Bossman!" Abby was already in the kitchen, preparing drinks.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs shoved one of the bags into the microwave.

"I've got coffee for you, beer for Tony, wine for Ziva and the Director, Caf-Pow! for me and Timmy and tea for Ducky and I've also got some soft drinks for anyone who wants them and I keep forgetting how Ducky likes his tea and then I can never remember if Jimmy is coming and do you know if Tony remembered to bring the movie? Coz it would be a disaster if he forgot and-"

Gibbs pressed his fingers over her lips to silence her, "Shh, Abby. Calm down. Tony remembered the movie, Ducky's tea is perfect like that, Palmer isn't coming. No-one invited him."

"Oh, poor Jimmy," Abby said. "We should invite him now."

"There is no way," Tony boomed entering the room. "That the Autopsy Gremlin is coming to our movie night."

Abby grinned and motioned for him to help her carry in the drinks. He grabbed a couple of the glasses and headed towards the lounge room and the TV. Abby picked up the remainder of the drinks and followed him. By the time Gibbs had finished popping the corn and brought it in the drinks were distributed and everyone seated and ready to start.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked passing one bowl to Jenny and the other to Ziva.

"Not quite," Abby jumped up and ran back to the kitchen. When she returned she was carrying a photo. There was one person in it. The subject of the photo was laughing at a joke long since forgotten. On their head was an old surgical hat, decorated with many flowers. Kate Todd's photo was placed on the arm of the sofa next to McGee facing the television.

"There," Abby smiled. "Now our family is complete."

Abby settled herself onto the sofa beside Gibbs.

"Play the movie!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, play the movie," Abby bounced up and down.

McGee pressed play. The movie wasn't particularly interesting, and pretty soon the attention of one Anthony DiNozzo was lost. Zoooom. A piece of popcorn made it's way through the air and hit McGee in the cheek. McGee spun his head to give Tony a look. Tony grinned and through another piece. Ziva saw this and used the straw from a soft drink to suck up some drink and squirt it in Tony's face.

"Argh!" Tony jumped up and started trying to wipe the liquid off.

McGee cracked up laughing as he paused the movie.

"Are you three going to behave or am I going to have an usher kick you out?" Gibbs asked.

"Go get cleaned up DiNozzo," Jenny smiled as Tony stalked off towards the bathroom.

Ducky shook his head, "I was hoping Anthony would mature with age. No such luck. I think he's gotten worse."

Abby snorted, "There is no way Tony could get worse than he was."

"What makes you say that Abigail?" Ducky asked.

"Ages ago Tony thought it would be fun to shove like eight bags of gummi bears in one of Kate's drawers."

McGee laughed at the memory, "That's right. I forgot about that."

"I didn't," Gibbs put in. "She threw the whole drawer at him. I'm still finding gummi bears on the bottom of my shoes all the time."

"Is that why there is several small jelly bears in my drawer?" Ziva asked.

Three nods.

"You know," Jenny said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I found a gummi bear in MTAC a couple of weeks ago."

Tony returned, "Are we talking about the great gummi bear incident of 04 or 09?"

"04," Abby replied.

"What happened in 2009?" Ducky asked cautiously.

"I put a bag of gummi bears into Abby's Mass Spectrometer."

"Major Mass Spec didn't talk to me for weeks after that Tony," Abby complained.

"Your Mass Spectrometer can't talk, can it?" Jenny asked.

Abby looked offended, "Of cours-"

McGee put an end to the absurd conversation by pressing play. The rest of the movie went without incident. Gibbs looked up when the end credits started rolling. Ducky was sitting in an armchair, his head bobbing as he fought the urge to fall asleep. McGee sat at one end of the sofa, clutching a Caf-Pow! and the remote tightly. Beside him was Tony, Ziva laying with her head in his lap. Gibbs sat next to her, Gibbs had his arm around Abby, pulling her close. She had her head on his chest. Gibbs rested his head on top of hers and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Thank you Abbs, for reminding me that I still have a family."

Abby replied softly, mostly asleep "You're welcome Gibbs."


	7. April Fools

_Authors note: Hey guys. I meant to have this up on Thursday but my internet died on me. It's okay though it's working again. Unfortunately the next chapter won't be up for at least a week as I am going out to work in the country for a couple of days and there is no wireless. But I'll work hard on getting some more chapters written. Thanks again to Forensic Girl554 for the idea. Hope ya'll enjoy. More ideas for chapters are welcome._

_Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS, Flesh Eating Foundation or Android Lust_

McGee looked up as he heard the clatter that he knew well. It was the sound of Abby running in her boots. He scanned her quickly. Boots, as he well knew, flared black jeans, white shirt with three interlocking skulls and a black denim jacket. He grinned at her.

"Hey Abb-"

She cut him off as she threw herself around him "McGee!" she half cried-half sobbed.

"Abby what's wrong?" McGee asked with concern.

"I have to gooooooo!" she wailed.

"Go? Where?" McGee asked.

"Alaska!" Abby yelled. "I've been transferred. Today is my last day."

"No, no, no, no, no," McGee shook his head. "Gibbs'll never let you."

"He's the one who made the final call, Timmy!" Abby moaned.

"He'd never," McGee said stubbornly.

"He said it would be good for me." Abby cried. "That I was too emotionally attached to the team."

Tony came skipping into the squad room with Ziva on his tail.

"Happy April Fools Day everyone!" he called out.

"What _is _April Fools Day?" Ziva asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you Zee-va, it's a day when everyone pulls pranks on one another and... Probie! Why's Abby crying? What did you do?"

"Nothing," McGee replied. "It was Gibbs."

"Sure McLiar," Tony said. "Gibbs would never, ever make Abby Sciuto cry."

"He's having me transferred!" Abby wailed at the two newcomers.

"What are you lot doing?" Gibbs asked coming into the bullpen.

He got three angry looks.

"what?" he asked. "Abigail, get down to the lab and get your stuff packed up. You need to leave for the airport in four hours."

Abby left and the others exchanged a look that quite clearly said 'Did Gibbs just call Abby Abigail?'

"Gibbs," Ziva said walking over to him with a look of determination on her face. "Why are you sending Abby away?"

"She's too close to the team," Gibbs replied coolly. "She needs to start at a new place with new people."

"But Gibbs," McGee began. "Abby doesn't cope well with change, she goes to crazy town every time something changes, like when we get hurt-"

"When Kate died," Tony put in.

"Even when someone knew comes to work just for the day," Ziva added. "She completely detested me when I arrived."

"And you two are practically best friends now," Gibbs retorted. "She'll get used to a new place and new people."

"But Gibbs-" was the protest.

"Not buts," Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, David, go pick up our new forensic scientist." He passed Ziva a slip of paper and Tony the car keys. "MaGee, you go help Sciuto pack up her things."

They stalked out of the squad room and into the elevator.

Ziva punched the wall once they were inside, "I can not believe that Gibbs would do something like this!"

"I know," Tony agreed.

The wall took another beating, "It is just so, so,"

"Un-Gibbs," McGee supplied.

The elevator pinged and Tony and Ziva got off. McGee travelled down a bit further. When he got to Abby's lab he found her dancing around as per normal with two empty cardboard boxes by the door.

"Abby?" he asked.

"Timmy!" she exclaimed and threw herself at him.

Once McGee was out of the embrace he looked at Abby and said, "Abby, why aren't you packing?"

"Coz," Abby began. "If I pack now then I can't have a few more minutes in my lab, with it as my lab."

"Riiiiight," McGee replied slowly. "of course."

Abby grinned and pulled her friend into the lab and began dancing with him.

"What's this song?" McGee asked. "I don't think I've heard it before."

"Course you have McGee," Abby twirled over to her CD player and held up a CD case. "It's Android Lust, Stained. I've only been playing it since before you were here."

McGee nodded, "I think I knew that."

"Sure you did Tim," Abby suddenly wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you the most McGee. Promise you'll write every day."

"I promise Abby," McGee found himself crying. Just a little bit. Like maybe he actually had something in his eye and just didn't realise.

Abby dashed over to her CD player, "Got to listen to some other songs too."

She put on some good-old-fashioned Flesh Eating Foundation. She turned and looked at McGee.

And saw his tear, her heart melted and she ran guiltily to him, "I'm sorry McGee, I didn't mean to make you cry, shh, stop crying."

McGee smiled faintly at her, "I'm really going to miss you Abbs."

Abby shook her head, "No Timmy, I'm not going. Not really. It's an April Fools Joke."

"But Gibbs..." McGee trailed off.

"Gibbs is in on it," Abby laughed. "So's Ducky and Palmer and the Director. We were going to prank you, Tony and Ziva. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I ruined your April Fools joke Abby," McGee apologised.

"Don't be," Abby replied slyly. "You could help make it better."

She told him what to do.

Ziva and Tony picked up the new forensic scientist. She was a small woman. She also reminded both Tony and Ziva of Abby. She had dark hair that was streaked with purple, she wore dark clothing with bits of purple on them that matched her hair.

She introduced herself as Carol.

Tony told her to get in the back seat. She did so.

Tony passed Ziva the car keys. Carol was in for the ride of her life.

Abby and McGee quickly packed up the more obvious of her possesions into the boxes and brought them up into the squad room. They walked over to Gibbs.

"Abigail, have you finished packing yet?" Gibbs asked, still holding his act.

"Gibbs," Abby said. "Don't worry, McGee is in on it now. I had to tell him. Now we're just pranking Tony and Ziva."

"Sure thing Abbs," Gibbs dropped the act.

The elevator dinged signaling the arrival of Tony, Ziva and Carol. They walked into the bullpen. Carol caught Abby's gaze and winked at her. Abby smiled back.

"Here is Abby's replacement," Ziva gestured at Carol.

McGee saw that it was Carol and smiled to himself.

"Hi, I'm Carol," Carol walked around and shook hands with everyone.

"Come on Carol," Abby said sullenly. "I'll show you to my, uh, your lab."

Abby and Carol walked off.

Gibbs stood up, "I'm going to go let the Director know that Abigail's replacement is here."

Tony, Ziva and McGee pulled their chairs into a campfire.

"I can't believe that Abby is going," Tony said.

"Believe it," McGee said sadly. "I just spoke to her new boss. He sounds very excited to be getting on of the best forensic scientists on his team."

"Oh, I am going to miss Abby," Ziva said sadly.

Gibbs phone rang. Ziva leaned over and answered it.

"Special Agent Gibbs desk. Officer David speaking... Oh hello Ducky... You heard about Abby then?... Yes we're very sad too...Alright... Okay Ducky, we'll see you then."

She rung off and turned to face the others.

"What did Ducky want?" McGee asked.

"He's invited us to lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in autopsy to say good bye to Abby."

"Ducky's making PB&J?" Tony asked. "I thought that was a bit un-Ducky."

"No-one is themselves today Tony," McGee replied. "Give Ducky a break."

When they arrived in autopsy everyone else was already there. They seated themselves around one of the tables.

"We're really going to miss you Abs," Tony said.

"Yes, we are," Ziva hugged her friend.

Abby let out a laugh. So did Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and the Director. Then McGee.

"What are you all laughing about, Abby's leaving?" Tony exclaimed.

They shook there heads and then yelled as one, "APRIL FOOLS!"

Tony and Ziva looked angry for a second, then joined in the laughter. Abby held up her hand for a high five from Gibbs, which after a bit of prompting he gave her. Then wrapped her up in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Don't you ever go for real."

Abby whispered back, "And leave all this?" she gestured at the laughing team. "Never, ever in your wildest dreams."


	8. INT Director's Office

_Authors note: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. About seven lines in I mention a boomer. For those of you who don't know a boomer is a male kangaroo. I really love the saying and it's more relevant to me than a deer or a rabbit or whatever it really is. Kangaroo's are so funny, I swear, sometimes they plan to jump oout in front of your car. One managed to roll onto our roof once, scared the **** out of. Anyway, the idea for this story comes from (drumroll please) sunsetsunrisewalker. So thanks for this. If anyone else has any ideas then leave a review or PM them to me. After all everyone has that idea in their head that they want to write (or read) and just don't get around to doing it. Send me those, those forgotten stories. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I know, but it's just the way it is._

Abby skipped out of her lab and into the elevator. While she waited for it to reach her floor she ran around in circles and jumped up and down. It pinged and she ran out towards the Director's office.

"Hey Cynthia," she called as she ran past Cynthia.

"Wait Miss Sciuto!" Cynthia called out as Abby reached the door.

"What?" Abby asked curiously.

"You have to wait," Cynthia said. "The Director is in the middle of a very important phone call."

Abby spun around and looked at Cynthia, "Very impotant like Very Important or just very important?"

Cynthia looked like a boomer in the headlights of a very big truck, "Umm."

"I thought so," Abby opened the door.

Jenny held out a hand. Wait. Abby waited, sort of. This involved pacing back and forth, half skipping-half walking. Jenny hung up the phone.

"Yes Ab-" she began.

"Do you like Gibbs?" Abby blurted out.

"What?" Jenny replied, flustered.

"Do you like Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Abby extended and repeated.

"Well," Jenny began. "I do make it a point to like all of my agents."

Abby rolled her eyes, "No not like, like, you know, do you like, like-like him?"

"Umm," Jenny was lost.

Abby leaned on the desk as though she was interrogating the Director, "Do you luuurve him?"

Jenny blushed, "Sciuto! That's a very personal question."

Abby stepped backwards, "Sorry Madam Director."

"Abby," the Director sighed. "How many times-"

"Sorry," Abby said, breaking a Gibbs' rule; Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness. "It just doesn't feel right to call my mom Jenny."

"Didn't you call your mom Gloria?" Jenny asked.

Abby waved a dismissive hand, "That's different."

"How?"

"Gloria was like my mom mom, you're my mom _mom_,"

"Alright, Abby, why do you need this?" asked Jenny

"Erm, McGee, said something," she mumbled

"What did McGee say?" asked Jenny

Abby twisted one of her pony tails. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"That was cool," said Abby gleefully, trying to raise her eyebrow and change the topic.

"Abby," the Director warned.

"Sorry," eyebrow still trying to go up, rule broken again.

"What did McGee say?" Jenny tried again.

Eyebrow stopped straining, "Umm, well, it wasn't so much Timmy as Tony."

"Alright," the Director compensated. "What did DiNozzo say?"

"," Abby rushed.

"Okay," Jenny said. "Take a breath, slow down and repeat."

Abby took a breath and began in slow motion, "Hhhhhhhheeeeeeeee -"

"Sciuto," again the warning tone.

"He reckons that you and Gibbs were more than just partners," Abby said. "You know, back in the day."

Jenny blushed a crimson colour.

Abby exclaimed triumphantly, "You _so _were! God you're even worse than McGee. Only his ears go red so I always know what he's thinking. Your whole _face _is red. Omigod! Did you and Gibbs ever have-"

"Abby!" the Director scolded.

"Well didja?" Abby asked.

Jenny turned her head away, "Whether we did or not matters neither here nor now."

"Aw," Abby's face dropped.

She sat down on the desk and put a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Do you still love him?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Jenny said quietly.

"He still loves you," Abby smiled softly.

Jenny laughed and shook her head, "He doesn't."

"Yes he does," Abby insisted. "I know he does. I can tell."

"Ha!" Jenny said. "How can you tell if Jethro loves me when you can't even see that McGee is infatuated with you."

"He is not," Abby said.

"Is too," Jenny disagreed.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not," Jenny paused. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"I have them _all _the _time," _Abby said.

"Mmm," Jenny agreed. "You did take me as a 'did too, did notter'"

"That's what Gibbs said the first time I met him!" Abby exclaimed. "You two are _so _alike."

"Abby we are not having this conversation."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

Yes we are."

"No we're no- Abby!" Jenny scolded. "How do you keep making me do that?"

Abby flipped a pony tail, "It's a special talent."

Jenny half smiled at Abby, then inquired, "Do you really think that Jethro likes me?"

"Duh," Abby gave her head a small hit and grinned. "It's obvious."

Jenny finished her smile and said, "And it's quite obvious that McGee likes you."

Abby pointed a finger at Jenny, "Don't you turn this around."

Jenny opened her mouth to retort when the door banged open.

"Jen!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes Jethro?" Jenny replied calmly.

Abby sunk into the background, keen to watch..

"DiNozzo says that you've got Abby away from her lab."

"And what's the problem with that?" was the calm reply.

"The problem, Jen," Gibbs said. "Is that every time someone has Abby away from her lab against her own will she seems to get hurt."

"Well," Jenny replied. "You'll be glad then, to know, that she is here at her own free will."

Gibbs expression calmed, "She is?"

"Yes," Jenny said. "Abby, come here."

Abby stepped out of the shadows.

"Abby!" Gibbs scolded. "Don't come up here without telling me. I was afraid you were going to get hurt.

Abby hugged him, "Aww, Bossman, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine. I came up here to talk to the Direc- I mean Jenny."

Gibbs returned the hug and asked, "What?"

"Well," Abby began. "Tony, McGee, Ziva and I all reckon that you and Jenny-"

"Abby!" Jenny turned red. She hadn't realised that Abby was this open to Gibbs about secrets. And discussions with the Director of NCIS.

"What?" Abby gave Jenny an innocent puppy-dog look.

"What happens in the Directors office stays in the-"

"Directors office, yeah, yeah," Abby waved a dismissive hand. "I know. But we're still in the Director's office so-"

"Abby," Jenny warned. "If you dare..."

"You and Jenny should get together," Abby said quickly before Jenny could stop her.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at Abby, then each other. Abby looked at them and ran out of the room. Gibbs and Jenny laughed, but both knew that the forensic scientist was, once again, spot on.


	9. The Basement

_Authors note: hey ya'll this chapter is just the teeniest tiniest bit AU, but not really I couldn't help it. I need more ideas from everyone to keep myself going, c'mon guys help me out here. Anyyay, this chapter is straight from my own brain, with the smallest amount of guidance from my twin, Ethel. (Yes she actually is my twin. I'm older by five minutes, but act like it's a lot longer) So thanks Ethie. There is a lot of NCIS family-ness in this so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I, like most people, do not own NCIS. If I did, well, let's just say there be a lot more Moments Like These (geddit?)_

For Gibbs the basement was a safe place. It was quiet, and there were so many memories in here. Some good, like Shannon and Kelly, some bad, like Ari Haswari. Then, for his team, the basement was a place were they could seek comfort, solitude and a kind word from their leader. This was one of those nights. Abby was the first one there. Gibbs was working on his boat when she arrived. He heard her on the stairs, her boats clunking and the stairs creaking. She looked ecstatic.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she chanted as she came toward him.

"Slow down Abs," Gibbs smiled. "What's going on?"

"My brother had his baby!" Abby grinned. "Well, I mean my _brother _didn't have a baby, but his partner did and it's a girl. I'm Auntie Abby. Doesn't that sound cool. Do you know what they named her, Gibbs? They called her Lani. Isn't that the sweetest name ever. I can't wait to go and see her and-"

Gibbs stopped her, "Abby, sit down."

Abby sat, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"I'm very pleased that you're an Auntie," Gibbs said. "What's her full name?"

"Auntie Abigail Blaise Sciuto, Forensic Extr-"

"Not the Auntie's name," Gibbs let out a laugh. "The niece."

"Ohh," Abby let out a breath of air. "_Her _full name is Lani Marie Sciuto."

"And the name was chosen because?" Gibbs promted, knowing Abby had to gush everything about the baby just to calm herself down.

Abby shrugged, "I dunno. Marie was the mother's mother's name. Lani is just a wicked cool name and Sciuto is my brother's last name."

"Healthy?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course he is, _he _didn't have the baby," Abby looked confused.

Gibbs shook his head, "How much caffeine have you had? I mean, is the baby healthy, not your brother?"

"Lani?" Abby checked.

A nod.

"Oh she's perfectly fine."

"Was there any concern about her hearing?" Gibbs asked, because of Abby's parents being deaf.

"Well, there still is Gibbs," Abby said. "They wanna check her over fully before jumping to any conclusions. But they think she'll be alright"

Gibbs nodded, "Anything else I should know about Lani?"

Abby chewed her lip in thought, "She's the cutest darn baby you've ever seen."

Gibbs hugged his girl. She hugged him back. There was a knock at the door and they both looked up. Tony stood at the top.

"Hey Gibbs, Abbs," he said in a slurred voice. "Umm, mind if we bunk here tonight?"

"We?" Gibbs asked.

McGee showed himself.

"Why do you two need to stay here?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm," McGee began. "We went out for a dri-dri-drink (hiccup) and we may have had a bit much."

"Well, yeah McGee," Gibbs replied. "I can see that."

Tony said, "We walked here coz it's closest and-"

"Come on down guys," Abby grinned at them.

"What are you so happy about Abb-b-b-b-b-by?" McGee asked.

"My brother's partner had the baby!" Abby practically shouted.

"That's great Abs," McGee wrapped her up in a hug.

Forgetting for a moment that she still had her arms around Gibbs.

"Aww," Abby said. "Group hug."

Tony joined in. Gibbs squirmed out and slapped both his agents on the back of the head.

"Ow!" was the joint reply.

"Anyone home?" called out the voice of Ziva David.

"Basement!" all four of them shouted up.

Ziva came down the steps, her face was scratched up and bleeding. The happy atmosphere was sucked out of the room. Abby was the first to speak.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Ziva stared warily at her, "I think my driving method may not work so well anymore."

"Driving method?" Tony scoffed, think of the saying 'there's method to my madness.'

Ziva nodded, "Drive as fast as you can, when something gets in your way, you turn."

"You crashed your car?" Gibbs asked with some concern.

Ziva nodded, "I did not turn fast enough."

Tony let out a giggle. McGee joined in.

"What is so funny about that?" Ziva asked. "My car is finished."

"Totalled," Tony corrected through his laughter.

"Ignore them," Abby said. "They're drunk."

"Both of them?" Ziva asked.

A nod.

"I thought McGee was to smart to get drunk."

"Me too," Gibbs put in. "Are you okay or you want me to call Ducky or something?"

"I am fine," Ziva waved a dismissive hand.

"No you're not," Abby pointed at the blood on Ziva's face. "Call Ducky, Bossman."

Gibbs turned to pick up the phone.

Within minutes Ducky had arrived. When he was done checking Ziva over he turned to Tony and McGee.

"You boys know you have work tomorrow?" he questioned them.

Their eyes widened, "Sorry Gibbs."

Gibbs just shook his head, "It doesn't even feel as though we left work."

"We are all here," Abby pointed out.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked.

Nods.

Gibbs headed up the stairs on a coffee run. He turned at the top and looked at his team. Tony and McGee collapsed against each other, still laughing. Abby next to Ducky rambling about her new niece. Ziva trying to get Tony and McGee to shut up while listening to Abby and Ducky at the same time. Gibbs smiled. No, he wasn't looking at his team. He was looking at his family. As he walked into the next room he spoke to Shannon.

"Shannon, where ever you are, you know could never be replaced. I think I've just about proved that now," Gibbs laughed at the thought of all his ex-wives. "But I know one thing for sure. I couldn't have asked for a better second chance than this."


	10. Food Fight

_Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews and story ideas everyone. Anymore will be welcome with open arms. I'm only going to do a few more chapters to this story so if you want something done get your idea in fast. Thanks to Magnis for this idea._

_Disclaimer: i do not own ncis_

Tony stretched out his arms above his head and let out a massive yawn.

"Tired?" Ziva asked.

Tony shook his head, "Naw, just, relieved."

"Why are you relieved?" Ziva asked.

"Case is over." Tony stated matter-of-factly. "Nothing to do except relax and wait for McGoo and Abby to return with the food."

Ziva nodded. She then turned and looked at Gibbs. He was sitting at his desk tapping at some keys on his keyboard. Ziva wondered for a minute what he was doing as she hadn't previously known him to type at all. She decided some things were better left undiscovered and turned her attention back to Tony. Who was now reading GSM.

"Anything good?" she asked him.

Tony nodded, "Oh yeah."

Ziva stood up and walked over to his desk and plopped herself down in front of him. She grabbed the magazine out of his hands and swatted him on the head.

"Oi!" Tony yelped indignantly. "What was that for?"

"Food is here," Ziva pointed to the elevator.

Which at that moment pinged and Abby and McGee stepped out, arms full of cartons, coffee, one of Ziva's fruit things and a Caf-Pow!

"We're back!" Abby called out.

McGee and Abby walked as quickly as they could with so much stuff to the bullpen. Within seconds the food had been distributed and McGee was at his desk, Abby on it. Ziva smirked at Tony one last time before picking up her food and carrying it over to her own desk.

"I am so glad that case is over," Abby said, between sucking at her Caf-Pow!

"Me too," agreed Tony, trying to scoop up some of his food with the chopsticks.

Ziva shook her head at his futile attempt and returned to his desk where she grabbed the chopsticks out of his hand and snapped them together on his nose. She then picked up a bit of food and shoved it into his mouth.

"Try again," Ziva said. "Or next time it won't be your nose."

A laugh came from McGee's desk. Tony stared at her and took the chopsticks back, miraculously managing to pick up some food on his next try.

"There much better," Ziva stood and turned back to her desk. Tony stared at her bum.

Gibbs wanted to headslap Tony, but the distance made that impossible. So instead he took a mushroom out of his food and threw it at the wall behind Tony's head. It bounced off and hit him in the back of the head. Gibbs smiled, satisfied.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed the back of his head. "What was that?"

Abby giggled, "A mushroom."

Tony, thinking Abby had thrown the mushroom, threw a piece of broccoli at her. She ducked and it hit McGee.

"Hey!" McGee exclaimed.

He threw some pasta at Tony.

"Blame Abby not me!" Tony said.

"I'm more afraid of what Abby will do to me," McGee said.

Abby frowned and dumped her whole carton on McGee's head, "Why McGee?"

McGee bit his tongue.

Tony stood up with a handful of the sloppy food he was eating and yelled, "Food Fight!"

The food made it's way through the air and hit Ziva in the chest. Ziva grabbed a couple of fortune cookies which hit Tony in the face.

He opened one, "Forget your age and have fun."

"Deal!" Abby grinned, tossing some food at Tony.

Tony laughed and threw some back. Abby hit the food away from her face, it continued its journey through the air and landed on Gibbs' desk. The laughter stopped and everyone stared at Gibbs. Gibbs glared at them, and then to everyone's surprise, scooped up the food and threw it at Tony, with a smile on his face.

Abby let out a whoop, "Go Bossman!" she punched the air happily.

Just then Ducky walked in on them.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs said smiling at his friend.

"Hello Jethro," Ducky replied. "What's going on up here?"

"Well," Gibbs began, before Abby interuppted him.

"We're having a food fight," she threw some pasta at him.

Ducky laughed and smiled, wiping the pasta off his shirt, "Well, I think I'm going to sit this one out."

Ducky sat down at the desk beside McGee's, using the panel as a shield.

The fight continued. Ziva was standing on her desk, Tony was doing his impression of a 'yappy little poodle thing' attempting to catch some of the flying food. McGee still had his wig of food from Abby on his head and was laughing at Gibbs and Abby who were playing some kind of version of 'hot potato' with a clump of mushroom. Jenny chose that moment to emerge from her office. She let out a cough. They play stopped and all eyes turned on the Director.

"What is going on?" she asked sternly.

Gibbs blinked innocently at her, "Lighten up Jen, it's just a food fight."

"And who's going to be cleaning this up?" Jenny asked.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

That got a smile out of Jenny. She came a bit closer and asked, "Mind if I join in?"

"Of course not!" Abby giggled and threw the remainder of her Caf-Pow! over the Director's head.

The red liquid seeped through Jenny's ahir and the top part of her shirt.

Jenny shivered and looked at Abby, "I'm going to get you for that."

Jenny, forgetting her status and dignity, picked up Ziva's Banana-rama and chased Abby around the squad room. McGee grinned, it was moments like these thaat he was glad he had joined team Gibbs.


	11. The Bar

_Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. School's just started up again and I have loads of work to do. But I have two luverly new chapters to put up. This one here is thanks to Forensic Girl554. Thanks for the idea. If you, or anyone else has anymore lemme know (and I'm going to try to do all the ideas that have been given to me previously. Thanks for those too) Sorry if the formatting is a bit funny but my laptop hates me at the moment._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I know, sad, but true._

With the case over the team had some time to kill. Tony grabbed his jacket and looked at Ziva.  
"Right, I'm going to the bar. You coming?"  
Ziva stood up and grabbed her coat, "Yes, I am coming. I am bored off this paper work."  
"Can I come too?" McGee asked.  
"Sure Probie," Tony nodded. "Ask Abs if she wants to come too."  
McGee nodded and headed for the elevator.

Gibbs was in Abby's lab when McGee got there. They were talking about something and McGee suspected it might be him because they both shut up when he came through the door.  
"Hey Abby," McGee grinned. "Boss."  
"MaGee," Gibbs said.  
"Hi Tim!" Abby smiled.  
"Tony, Ziva and I are going to a bar. You want to come?" McGee asked.  
"Sure," Abby went to hang up her lab coat and grab her regular one.  
"Mind if I tag along?" asked Gibbs suddenly.  
McGee was startled for a moment and then he nodded. Abby returned with her coat and grinned at the two men.  
"Come on then," Abby hooked her arm around McGee's. "Let's roll."

When they arrived at the bar they saw Jenny sitting at a large table. Abby ran up to her.

"Hey!" she said. "You get my message?"

Jenny nodded and held out her phone, "it took me a minute to work out what it said. I sent you one back."

Abby looked at her phone. There was the original message;

J. Do u wnt 2 go 2 a bar w/ us? The usual. B ther at 1900.

and the new message;

O.K.

Abby looked up at Jenny, who patted the seat next to her. Abby grinned and sat down. McGee slid in next to Abby and Gibbs sat on the other side across from Jenny. Tony and Ziva slid in next to him.

"Right," Tony said. "Who's getting what? First round is on me."

They gave him there orders and he walked to the bar. Someone was singing karaoke in the background and a DJ was setting up in the corner. Abby started swaying with the music. McGee put a hand on her shoulder to still her. It didn't work so he wrapped his whole arm around her.

"Aww," Abby leaned into him. "You're so sweet Timmy."

Ziva smiled to herself. Gibbs frowned at his agents and stood up, squeezing past Ziva. He held his hand out to Abby.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Abby grinned and squeezed past McGee, "Thought you'd never ask."

Gibbs led Abby onto the dance floor where they joined a couple of drunk, swaying couples. Abby put her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"You and McGee are close," Gibbs told her.

Abby grunted in agreement.

"You're not breaking rule number twelve are you?" Gibbs asked.

Abby took her head off his shoulder to look at him, "How could you say that Gibbs? You know I would never break a rule."

Gibbs nodded, "And you know I would never care if you broke rule number twelve, if you meant it."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I mean," Gibbs said. "That if you really loved someone on the team I wouldn't mind if you broke rule number twelve."

"But you always said rules are never to be broken," Abby put her head back on his shoulder.

"There more guidelines then rules." Gibbs smiled.

Abby sighed and breathed in the sweet smell of sawdust.

Over at their table Tony had come back with the drinks.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Tony said, nodding his head in the direction of Abby and Gibbs.

"Probably something they will not want to share with you Tony," Ziva said, taking her drink of him and having a sip.

"Wise words, Ziva," Jenny took her drink too.

McGee took his drink and said, "It's probably just about that last case we had."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Coz that's what _everyone _talks about while they dance."

"Well," Ziva began. "What do you talk about while you dance?"

Tony stood up and grinned at her, "Why don't you come and find out?"

Ziva smirked at him and then followed him onto the dance floor.

"Alright," Ziva said. "We are dancing. Let's talk."

"Okay," Tony leaned down an began whispering in her ear. "After this dance do you want to try out the vertical kind of dancing."

Ziva snorted, "Is this what you talk about?"

Tony nodded, "Yep, and most of the people I say it to don't get snot in my ear."

"What is snot?" asked Ziva.

Tony ignored her and said, "What do you talk about while you are dancing?"

"It varies," Ziva told him. "Sometimes I can talk about cases, when I am undercover I talk about everything from Venezuela to sex, and, if I am dancing with someone who I really like, I wont say anything at all."

Tony smiled as she leaned into him, "And if you're dancing with me?"

Ziva looked at him, "Let's find out."

Abby and Gibbs returned to the table and Gibbs slid back into his spot. Abby grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"What were you and Gibbs talking about?" asked McGee, unable to contain his curiosity.

Abby smiled at him, "Father daughter stuff."

"Do I want to know what about?"

"Maybe," Abby replied. "Do you?"

"I don't know," McGee said. "Do I?"

"I think you do," Abby replied.

McGee nodded in agreement, "Yeah, go on then, tell me."

Abby leaned over and whispered in his ear, "He said if you really mean it, you can break a rule."

"Which one?" McGee asked curiously.

"Twelve," Abby grinned.

McGee blushed and said, "_Gibbs _said that?"

Abby nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

Jenny and Gibbs sat at the table and watched the team dance. Jenny let out a sigh.

"Abby's right," she said.

"Right about what?" asked Gibbs.

"We really are a family." Jenny smiled at him, moments like these, she just knew, were the moments when everything around her stopped and she could breathe and enjoy life. And her family.


	12. Ziva's Birthday

_Authors note: This chapter is thanks to sunsetsunrisewalker. Thanks for, first of all the idea, and also the help in getting the chapter written. I'm still taking requests if you got any._

_Disclaimer: If I owned the show do you really think I'd be sitting here typing this? No, I'd be sitting here getting some more McAbby and Tiva on the show. And Jenny would be alive._

Ziva let out a sigh. It was her birthday today. Her lack of loving family made it a somewhat unimportant occasion. She was keeping it to herself. Apart from anyone who remembered to check the calendar (which was no-one) nobody even knew that Ziva was any older (age wise).

"David!" the Director called from the door to MTAC. "I need a moment."

Ziva stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"I was just wondering why you seemed so down today. You're not your usual, umm, self."

Ziva looked at her feet, "It is my birthday today Jenny. I have no-one to celebrate it with."

Jenny nodded, "Brave Ziva. Most people don't admit when it is their birthday."

Ziva quickly covered her mouth, "Oops. I did not mean to let it slide that it was my birthday."

"Slip." Jenny corrected. "You can go back to work now."

Ziva nodded, "You wont tell anyone will you?"

Jenny shook her head, "No, I promise."

Ziva smiled and hurried down the stairs just in time to hear Gibbs yell 'Grab your gear' and rush out the door.

Jenny had an idea. She walked down to Abby's lab.

"Abby!" she called out.

There was no reply.

"Sciuto!" Jenny called out again.

There was a bang from the back of the room and the cry of 'ouch'. Jenny followed the clatter that followed and found Abby in her usual attire as well as a greasy apron.

"I hope you're not cooking anything," Jenny said, looking pointedly at the grease.

Abby laughed, "No, Madam Direc- umm, Jenny. I was trying to er, clean."

"With that much grease?" Jenny asked.

Abby replaced the apron for her lab coat, "I haven't cleaned for a while."

"I can see that," Jenny said. "I can have someone come and clean for you."

"No thanks," Abby smiled. "it's actually kind of fun. So what can I do for you today, Jenny?"

"Did you know it's Ziva's birthday?" Jenny asked.

Abby beamed, "No. Did you know?"

"Ziva accidently told me just a moment ago," jenny said. "She told me to keep it a secret.

Abby grinned, "You know what that means right?"

Jenny nodded and both women said together, "Surprise."

After Jenny left Abby grabbed her phone and dialed McGee. He answered after three rings.

"Special Agent McGee, NCIS."

"Hey Tim," Abby said.

"Hey Abs," McGee said. "What's up?"

"The sky, but that's not important right now," Abby replied. "What is important is Ziva."

"Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Hush," Abby said. "Are you on your own?"

McGee checked his surrounds, "Tony's here."

"That's fine," Abby said. "Put it on speaker."

There was a click sound and then Tony's voice came through Abby's phone.

"Hey Abby."

"Hi Tony," Abby said. "Okay guys, listen up. It's Ziva's birthday today. She accidently told Jennny, who told me. I need you guys to pass it on."

"Why?" asked McGee.

"We're going to have a surprise party for her," Abby explained.

"Okay," Tony said. "I'll tell the autopsy gremlin."

"Oi!" Gibbs voice sounded distance. "You two, take statements."

"Gotta go Abs," McGee said.

"Bye," Tony added.

"Cya," Abby hung up.

After they had taken the witness statements Tony went to find Jimmy. He was getting the gurney.

"Palmer!" Tony called.

Jimmy looked up, "What?"

"Ziva. Birthday. Surprise. Tell Ducky." Tony said.

"Umm, okay," Jimmy nodded, thinking he had the most part of the message.

Tony gave him a thumbs up and ran off to join Ziva and McGee . As Jimmy walked to Ducky and the body he muttered to himself;

"Ziva birthday surprise tell Ducky. Ziva birthday surprise tell Ducky."

"Mr. Palmer!" Ducky called. "Could you come a bit faster, we don't have time to wait until Christmas."

Jimmy checked to make sure Ziva was out of hearing distance, "It's Ziva's birthday and I think the others are planning a surprise birthday party."

"You _think _Mr. Palmer?" Ducky said.

"Well, Tony wasn't very clear," Jimmy said defensively. "Sorry Dr. Mallard."

Ducky shook his head, "Not to worry. I'm sure Miss Sciuto will provide an easier message."

Ducky took out his phone and rang Abby.

"Abby Sciuto, Forensi-"

"Abigail, it's me," Ducky interrupted.

"Oh, hey Ducky," Abby said. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Palmer has delivered me a somewhat incomplete message. I think you might have something to do with it, could you please clarify?"

"Sure thing," Abby explained to him about the party she and jenny were planning. "I just talking to Cynthia and she said she can get everyone out of the squad room when ya'll get back from the case."

"What about gifts?" Ducky asked.

"Oh," Abby said. "Right. You could pop out for a bit and one of you can distract Ziva from everyone for a bit."

"That sounds reasonable," Ducky paused. "Ah, Abigail? What do you think I should get her?"

Abby didn't know, "I'm sure you'll think of something though Duckman."

Ducky began musing, "Perhaps I could get her a book by that author she likes. You know the one who writes the-"

Ducky looked at the phone which now was beeping a rather annoying dial tone, "Ah," he said. "She hung up."

Ducky walked over to Gibbs.

"Jethro," he said. "Could I have a minute?"

"Sure Duck," Gibbs walked over to join his ME. "What do you need?"

"Abigail and Jenny are planning a surprise birthday party for Ziva when we get back to NCIS."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay."

"But we need to get her presents," Ducky said.

"Ah," Gibbs thought for a moment, "I can send Ziva to go and collect Petty Officer Cloves computer and things from his house."

"Good idea," Ducky said. "But you may need to send someone to go and keep her there long enough."

Gibbs nodded, "Sure thing Duck."

Gibbs went and found Ziva and Tony, "David, DiNozzo!"

"Gibbs," they replied in unison.

"I need you to go and get some of our Petty Officer's things from his house," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva went to go and pick up her field kit.

"And Tony," Gibbs said in a softer voice. "Take your time."

Tony looked Gibbs in the eyes and nodded in understanding.

As soon as Ziva and Tony where out of sight the rest of the team jumped into action, making there way towards the vans. Ducky and Palmer to theirs and Gibbs and McGee got in theirs. McGee dropped Gibbs off at his house and then continued through to the mall. Gibbs headed down to his basement and pulled out a bit of spare wood and got to work.

McGee went to a book store.

"Hello Mr. McGee!" called out the man at the checkout.

"Hello Bob," McGee replied walking to the computer section.

He knew Ziva wasn't too computer savvy and decided to get her a book to try and fix that. He found two that seemed good, _Computer Skills For Dumbies_ and _Computers; the basics_. Not sure which would be best he bought both.

Ducky strolled the aisles of his own book shop. He was looking for a book by an author he knew Ziva liked but it was made _that _much more complicated by not knowing the authors name or any of the books written by them.

"Can I help you?" asked a girl of about sixteen.

"I'm not sure," Ducky ran his finger over some of the titles. "What kind of book do you think a trained assassin would like?"

"Umm," the girl looked around nervously. "I, uh, I don't, eer, know."

Ducky chuckled, "Not to worry, dear, I'm sure I will find something that Officer David would find interesting."

The girl bit her lip and pulled a book at random off the shelf, "How about this?"

Ducky peered at the title, "_American Proverbs and their correct uses_. Yes I think this will do well."

Jenny went through her desk, there had to be something here that she could find Ziva that would be liked. Then it hit here. Metaphorically speaking of course. Technically it pricked her. Jenny pulled the sharp object out of her drawer. It was the knife that she had carried for several years. Part of that time when she was working with Ziva. Jenny remembered that Ziva had admired the knife. Jenny had abandoned it when she became the Director and had gotten a new knife. Not that the two things were linked. She became director and then saw the new knife in a shop the following week. Jenny decided it would be the perfect gift and just needed to be sharpened.

Cynthia walked through the shop closest to the Navy base. There wasn't much here, what with it being a gas station and all. But there was definitely some interesting things. She had so far found a pair of sunglasses she thought would suit Ziva, and a very cute stuffed cow. But nothing that really seemed like a good present to get _anybody._ At the end of her break she decided to just get together a little gift package. She grabbed the cow and the sunglasses as well as a little package of sherbet and a white scarf. She also grabbed enough wrapping paper for herself, the director and Abby.

Jimmy was at a complete loss of what to get Ziva. He had absolutely no idea what-so-ever. There had to be something. What had Ziva shown an interest in. Knives? No, there was no way Jimmy even trusted himself to make it back to NCIS with a knife in his hand. Okay, what was he interested in that Ziva might like? Shoes? Yes, Ziva wears shoes. That would make a good gift. Jimmy went straight to his favourite shoe shop. Walking into the women's shoes he saw row upon row of jogging shoes, canvas shoes, sandles and boots. Ziva wore boots. Jimmy went there first. His eyes went directly to a pair of tan boots with a slight heel. He picked them up. Yes! They were Ziva's size.

Abby paced back and forth in her lab. She never knew what to get anyone and she figured she might need to get something a bit more special than what she normally would. She chewed on her lip, tried very inspirational songs and then, finally, rang Tony.

"Hello?" he said.

"I need help!" she burst.

"hang on," Tony covered the phone with his hand and said something to Ziva. "Okay, talk."

"I don't know what to get Ziva!" Abby wailed.

"We can pool our money together," Tony said. "Coz I can't get away from the ninja."

"Okay," Abby agreed. "But still, what do we get her?"

Tony thought for a minute, then whispered into the phone.

"That's a great idea Tony," Abby exclaimed. "If I could hug you through the phone I would."

"Thanks Abs," Tony smiled. "oop, gotta go, Ziva's back."

"C'ya," Abby hung up and dashed off to get the present.

When the team (apart from Tony and Ziva) arrived back the squad room was empty and eerily quiet.

"Hey guys!" Abby waved from her position on top of McGee's desk.

"What are you doing up their Abby?" McGee asked.

Abby looked at her feet, "I don't think three feet off the ground counts as 'up' McGee."

McGee rolled his eyes, "okay then, what are you doing on my desk?"

Abby shrugged, "The floor gets boring sometimes."

"Can you get down now?" McGee asked.

Abby shook her head stubbornly.

"Abby," Gibbs said.

Abby jumped off the desk, landing with a clunk and a thud.

"So," Abby began. "Did you guys get presents?"

Everyone nodded. Jenny and Cynthia walked down the stairs into the squad room.

"Alright everyone," Jenny said, taking charge. "Who knows when our guest of honour is getting back?"

Abby's phone buzzed. She checked her message.

"Tony says they are just downstairs. He couldn't keep her there any longer."

"Right," Jenny nodded. "Ducky, get the lights. Everyone else, get down."

Ducky turned off the lights and the others all ducked behind desks. Tony and Ziva could be heard as they got out of the lift.

"Woah," Tony said. "It's really dark in here."

"Yes," Ziva agreed. "Looks like everyone has gone."

"It's too early for them all to leave," Tony disagreed.

"Maybe the power is out again and everyone went home?" Ziva suggested.

Ducky flicked the lights back on and everyone jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!!"

Ziva jumped and Tony laughed. Ziva frowned and attempted to head slap him but he ducked.

"Happy Birthday Ziva," Jenny said.

"You promised you would not tell," Ziva half heartedly scolded her.

"Sorry, it just _slipped _out," Jenny held out a gift wrapped box in apology.

Ziva smiled and took the box, "Thank you, you did not have to get me anything."

"Yes we did, Ziva," Abby argued. "It's your birthday."

Ziva nodded and tore off the paper, "A tissue box?"

"Look inside," Jenny prompted.

"Tissues?" Ziva held out a handful.

"Look under the tissues," Jenny said.

Ziva pulled out the knife, "oh, Jenny thank you. Is this the one that you had in-"

"Yes," Jenny nodded. "I remembered that you liked it, and I'm not using it any more."

Cynthia passed Ziva a bag that was wrapped in cellophane. Ziva opened it and looked at the contents. She held up the cow. She squeezed it and it mooed at her. Abby let out a giggle.

"Maybe your cow can be friends with Bert!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

Ziva tossed the cow to Abby who began to play with it.

Gibbs held out his present, it wasn't wrapped but that didn't matter. Ziva took the small hand made boat and looked at it. Her name was written in an elegant scrawl across the back.

"Oh, Gibbs," Ziva sighed. "It is beautiful thank you."

Ziva put the boat on her desk. Jimmy stepped forward holding a shoe box. Ziva took it saying,

"I wonder what could be in here."

She took off the lid revealing the boots.

"Thank you Jimmy," Ziva smiled at him. "How did you know my size?"

McGee let out a snort and Abby giggled.

"He's very perceptive about things like that," Abby said.

Ziva put the boots under her desk and took the parcel off Ducky that was being held out to her.

"_American Proverbs and their correct uses_," Ziva smiled. "Thank you Ducky, I will read this for sure."

"I, er, got you a book too," McGee handed her the two books.

Ziva looked at the titles, "Um, thanks McGee. I will find these useful. I am sure."

Abby nudged Tony forward.

"Ziva?" Tony held out a velvet red box. "This is from Abby and me."

Ziva opened the box revealing a diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Wow," she whispered. "Thank you."

She gave Abby and then Tony a hug. It was then that Ziva realised that she has a family. They might not be biological, but they loved her and that's what family was. Ziva squeezed Tony a bit tighter and said again,

"Thank you."


	13. Batter Up!

_Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit strange, I was listening to Tom Lehrer songs as I wrote it. This idea is from Forensic Girl554, thanks. There's only a couple of chapters left don't forget so get any ideas you want done in soon. Also the last few chapters will take longer, probably, for me to get up, because I'm trying out for a play, called Hoods, and if i get in then I'll need to learn lines and other such hoo ha._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. I do not own NCIS. Gees, it's like writing lines, 'cept sadder._

Gibbs was sitting calmly at his desk when Tony, Ziva and McGee arrived in the squadroom. On his he wore his NCIS cap.

"Hey Boss," Tony said cautiously. "Do we have a case?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "No case, DiNozzo."

"I just thought," Tony began. "You're wearing your cap, you only wear that to crime scenes."

"Uh huh," Gibbs nodded.

"So why are you wearing it now?" asked Tony.

Gibbs stood up, stretched and pulled forward a baseball bat from behind his desk, "Grab your gear, we've got a game."

Ziva grinned, "Who are we playing?"

"The FBI," Gibbs said. "It's the annual baseball game. Jenny wants our team to play Fornell's."

"But there are only four of us," Tony said. "Fornell has eight."

Gibbs turned to McGee, "Get Ducky, Abby, Palmer and Jenny."

McGee nodded and walked off.

Abby forced McGee to get Jethro before going to the game, insisting that the German Shepard would love to go to a ball game. McGee was sceptic but eager to please and therefore obliged. When they arrived at the field the FBI was already there, as was the rest of their team.

"Hey guys!" Abby called out loudly.

Everyone looked up.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs replied. "Can you pitch?"

"Nope, not at all," Abby grinned. "But my brother and I used to play ball a lot and I always pitched because my brother loved to bat, 'cept that every time I pitched the ball my brother pitched a fit. I think it might be because I couldn't pitch or maybe because he couldn't bat. Either way Gloria always got annoyed with me for making my brother angry and grounded me for like a month and then I ran away but I wasn't allowed to cross the road so I just kept going in circles around the block and then-"

"Abby" Gibbs put a finger on her lips. "Shush. Tony can pitch."

Abby nodded and skipped over to Jenny who held a pile of hats for those without. She happily accepted the hat that Tony had shot which she had then been given and had made its way to Ziva.

"Alright," Fornell called out. "let's go. Batter up."

Ziva took catcher and Tony was pitcher. First base was McGee, second Ducky and third was Palmer. Abby, Gibbs and Jenny stood in the outfield.

The first batter swung at the ball. The bat connected on the second pitch. The batter made it to second before Ducky got him out. Abby started a little cheer.

"Watch out, we're here!

Everybody stand clear!

Let's shout, let's cheer!

Our victory is near!

Gibbs! G-I-B-B-S!"

"Very nice Abigail," Ducky called back. "But there is no points at all yet, so victory is not near."

"Doesn't matter Ducky!" Abby called back. "I'll call again later, 'kay!"

By the time of the last innings the score was 11-6 in favour of the FBI. Gibbs was the first batter.

"Okay, Gibbs!" Tony called out. "swing when the ball is-"

"Tony," Gibbs interrupted. "I've played baseball before. I know how to bat."

"Course you do, boss," Tony slumped back unto the bench and watched.

Gibbs stepped up to the plate. The first ball came past. Gibbs stared it down but did not swing. A second ball went past.

"Can you see the ball, Gibbs?" called out Fornell sarcastically.

Gibbs nodded and re-gripped the bat. The third ball came and Gibbs swung the bat. It connected with a satisfying THUNK. Gibbs ran the bases and stopped at third when the ball made its way back to the pitcher.

"Yeah, Gibbs!" Abby stood on the bench and clapped wildly.

"You're up, Ziva," Tony pushed her forward.

Ziva picked up the bat and stood at the plate.

The pitcher sneered at her, "Reckon you can hit it, girlie?"

Ziva glared at him and said nothing. She hit the first ball that came to her, straight at the pitcher.

"ooh," Tony decided never to pitch for Ziva.

"That's gotta hurt," Abby laughed.

The man was lying on the floor clutching at his groin. Both Gibbs and Ziva returned to the bench and received hi-fives from the rest of the team.

After that McGee struck out and Ducky had gotten out on third base. When Jimmy got up to bat the bases were loaded, Tony on third, Jenny on second and Abby on first.

"Come on, Jimmy!" called Abby.

"You can do it, Palmer!" McGee cheered.

"Have faith, Mr. Palmer," Ducky told him.

Tony moaned silently to himself, "Oh, great. The autopsy gremlin, we're stuffed."

The first ball came.

"Strike one!" called out the catcher.

A second ball.

"Strike two!"

The third.

CLUNK.

"Run, run, run!" Team Gibbs screamed jumping up and down.

Tony made it home, then Jenny, then Abby. The ball came flying back to home base.

"Come on, Jimmy!" screeched Abby.

Jimmy dived for the base. The dirt scuffed up around him. The catcher caught the ball. Too late. Abby and Ziva ran up and scooped Jimmy off the ground and Abby pulled him into a hug. Team Gibbs was cheering. He had made it. They had won the game.

Abby broke into another cheer;

"Navy is our colour

and Gibbs is our name,

we all like to play sport

and play a fair game.

We run, bat, pitch and swing

we do our best at everything

G-I-B-B-S, Gibbs team is the mighty best!!!!"

McGee hugged her happily.

Tony laughed, "Were you a cheerleader in high school, Abby?"

"Very briefly," Abby grinned. "They kicked me off the team for being to enthusiastic. Can you imagine that? Me, too enthusiastic? Huh!"

Everyone laughed at that. Fornell shook hands with Gibbs and congratulated them on their victory. Cheering the team made it's way to the cars. Jethro jumped up and down barking with them. Jethro loved moments like these when his family was just as happy and loud as he was.


	14. Lani Marie Sciuto

_Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm planning six more chapters after this to finish off the story with a nice even twenty chapters. This chapter was at the suggestion of my best friend Karlie. It's set four years after every other chapter in this story. Thanks for all the luverly reviews from my luverly fans. Keep the reviews and story ideas rolling. My brain juices work better like that._

_Disclaimer: I only own Lani. NCIS and all it's characters belong to their genius inventor, who I worship._

"Gibbs!" the name echoed around the whole of the squad room.

Everyone looked up to see who had called it. Gibbs himself looked up and there stood a very familiar person. A person who Gibbs hadn't seen for about twelve hours, so not that long at all. The person was Abigail Sciuto and she wore her usual short skirt and pigtails. But next to her was someone who Gibbs had never met. The person who had called his name looked about three or four years old and wore her blonde hair in pigtails and had on a tartan dress with knee high socks and ballet slippers. Abby and the unknown child both hurried over to Gibbs.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs said.

"Hey Abby," Ziva leaned over her desk to get a closer look at the young visitor. "Who is this?"

Abby grinned broadly, "My niece."

Gibbs felt something click in his brain and leaned closer to the little girl, "Hello Lani."

Lani's grin mimicked her aunts, "Hi Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked back up at Abby, "Why is Lani here Abs?"

Abby bit her lip nervously, "Umm, my brother is visiting here with her and his wife and they wanted to go out on there own but they couldn't find a baby sitter and I think I might have said I could watch her but then I remembered that it is a Friday today and I hope you don't mind but she can stay here right Gibbs, right? Please?"

Gibbs pretended to be angry with her for a minute, "Abby, you should have called me first. I don't know how safe she'll be here."

"Gibbs, please," Abby whined.

Gibbs cocked his head, "Well..."

"Please?" Abby persisted.

"Okay," Gibbs smiled. "But don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Abby saluted.

"Yussir," Lani snapped to attention and attempted a salute herself.

Gibbs laughed. Abby's phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hey McGee. Where are you?... What are you doing in my lab?... Okay, okay, fine. I'll come down and fix it... Right be there soon."

Gibbs looked questioningly at her.

Abby flipped her phone shut and tucked it back into her belt, "McGee spilt my Crazy Glue in my lab while he was looking for hydrochloric acid. I'm going to go and help him clean it. Can you watch Lani for a minute? I don't want her getting stuck to the floor."

Gibbs nodded, "Sure thing Abby. But be quick."

"Gotcha," Abby waved good bye and hurried to the elevator.

Lani watched her go then turned back to Gibbs grinning wildly. Tony chose that moment to arrive.

"Hey boss, sorry I'm la-" he saw Lani. "Who's the midget?"

Lani frowned at him, deciding immediately she didn't like him much at all.

"This is Lani, Abby's neice," Ziva told him.

Tony leaned forward and 'took Lani's nose'

"Got your nose," he grinned.

"Argh!" Lani clapped her hand over her face and started to go into a panicked mode. "He stole my nose! Argh! Argh! Argh! I can't breave, I'm gonna die! Help me! Someone get my nose back!"

Gibbs glared at Tony, "DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Tony quickly 'shoved her nose back on'.

Lani began giggling like a maniac, "Hehehehehehe!"

"What?" Tony asked.

Lani held forward a leather object, "Got your wallet."

"hey!" Tony exclaimed. "That's not fair pay back."

Lani ran away towards the elevator waving the wallet in the air. Tony chased her but the elevator doors had closed by the time he got there. He made his way to the stairs.

McGee was apologising to Abby over and over. Abby glared at him.

"Stop apologising McGee," she glared. "I don't care you spilt the crazy glue."

McGee had managed to get the glue in patches all over the floor. He was stuck to a bit by the Mass Spectrometer. Abby was glued to a patch about a foot from the computer. Her boots had gotten stuck first and when she had pulled herself free of the boot she had fallen to the ground and was stuck in a sitting position, leaning against McGee.

"However," Abby added. "I do care that you got me stuck to the floor."

"Sorry," McGee said again.

"McGee," Abby warned.

"Sor-"

"McGee!" Abby cried again. "From now on whenever you say sorry a panda dies."

"Okay, okay, Abby," McGee laughed. "I get it.

"What are you laughing at McGee?" Abby asked innocently. "There's nothing funny about pandas dying."

"Sorry," McGee said without thinking.

"Gotcha!" Abby giggled. "oh Tim, you killed a panda."

Just then Lani ran into the room.

"Lani!" Abby exclaimed. "Stop."

Lani froze on the spot, Tony's wallet in her right hand, and a knife in her other hand.

"Where'd you get those?" Abby asked.

Lani shrugged and took a tentative step forward.

"Don't move," Abby instructed. "The floor's covered in glue. You'll get stuck like us."

Lani looked up at Abby with large eyes, "Auntie Abby?"

"Yes Lani?" Abby asked.

"I'm stuck," Lani tugged at her leg which slipped out of her ballet slipper and she stumbled before regaining her balance.

"Lani, careful," McGee said. "Can you go back up and get Gibbs? Tell him that Abby and Tim are stuck."

Lani nodded, "'Kay Timmy, I'll go get Gibbs."

Lani raced away to the elevator. When it dinged to signal her stop she hopped off and ran straight to Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" she called.

"Yeah?" Gibbs looked up at her.

"Auntie Abby and Timmy are stuck on the lab," Lani told him.

"Stuck _on _the lab?" asked Gibbs.

Lani led Gibbs, Tony and Ziva down to the lab where they stood silently listening to Abby and McGee for a minute.

"Abby, how long is Lani going to be?" McGee asked.

"Relax McGee she'll come," Abby paused. "Omigod, did you see that ninja?"

McGee frowned, "What ninja?"

Abby giggled, "Exactly."

"This isn't exactly helping Abs," McGee sighed.

"It's okay Tim," Abby grinned. "Gibbs is just outside the door."

Gibbs chose then to enter.

"How'd you know that Abby?" asked Tony.

"Two reasons," Abby replied. "One, he's always there when I need him and Two, I heard the elevator a minute ago and figured it was you guys."

"Lani says you are stuck on the lab, Abs," Gibbs said. "Explain."

"Well," Abby pointed behind her at McGee. "He did it."

"McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I spilled some of Abby's glue and know we are both stuck. Can you help us out?" McGee said.

Lani tugged on Gibbs hand, "Can you please rescue my shoe first?"

Gibbs 'rescued' the shoe, then Abby, then Abby's shoes and then finally McGee.

"Thanks Gibbs," Abby wrapped her boss in a hug.

Then she took Lani's hand and led her out of the lab saying, "Come on Lani, I need a Caf-Pow! And if you promise not to tell your dad you can have a mini Pow!"

Gibbs shook his head. He loved how his team functioned like a family. Although Abby was obviously the baby of the family she had the qualities of an older sister. Ziva picked up her knife from where Lani had left it on the lab floor and smiled. Sometimes Abby thought that Abby was all caffeine ad exuberance. But most of the time it is one part caffeine, two parts Sciuto.


	15. CafPow! or something else?

_Authors note: Hey ya'll. Sorry this update was a bit slow, but I've been revising for exams. This just sort of came to me in the middle of my film and television class and I had to write it down. At first I thought it might not work as a Moment, but it seems pretty Momentish towards the end. I'm quite pleased with this chapter, it was fun to write and I hope it is fun to read as well. Any more story/chapter ideas are welcome. Just five chapters left now :( Anyway, enjoy and please leave me a review :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or a life, just a laptop, an imagination and a bunch of DVDs. _

When Ziva arrived at work she noticed one thing that was strange straight away. McGee. Not that McGee was strange, well, more-so anyway, but more that he wasn't there. She hung her coat on the back of her chair and removed her beanie and then approached Tony's desk where she leaned over and looked him in the eye.

"What is wrong with this picture?" she asked him.

"Well, not that I'm complaining, but I can see right up your shirt," Tony said staring.

Ziva straightened her position a bit, "No, I meant McGee."

Tony glanced at his friend's desk, "He's not here."

"Exactly!" Ziva agreed. "So where is he?"

Tony shrugged, "At home, in traffic?"

Ziva shook her head, "Not our McGee, no, he's here somewhere."

They looked at each other and nodded smiling, "Abby's lab."

Racing each other to the elevator they made their way to their destination. When they arrived at Abby's lab they walked slowly to the door, which oddly was closed and pressed their ears against it.

"McGee!" Abby's voice exclaimed.

"Abby," McGee groaned.

Ziva pulled a face and looked at Tony who was grinning like a madman. Tony pulled out his phone and pressed the record.

"McGee, gimme some more," Abby squeaked.

"Ah, Abs," McGee said loudly.

"Tim, come on. Give me!"

"Abby!"

"Stop holding out. Give it to me!"

Tony pocketed his phone and wrapped his knuckles on the door. There was a bit of noise and then Abby called out;

"Come on in."

Tony and Ziva entered the lab cautiously. McGee was standing at one of the computers tapping the keys and watching the pictures from AFIS flick across the screen. Abby sat on a chair swaying gently sucking on her Caf-Pow!

"Hey guys," Abby grinned.

"Hey," Tony said softly. "What's going on in here. Sounds like fun, to me."

"Oh, it was," Abby smiled cheekily.

"No, it wasn't," McGee said quickly and loudly. "We weren't doing anything _fun_."

McGee's voice went up on the last word.

Ziva gave him a scrutinising glare, "Really? You were not having any _fun_?"

"I was," Abby giggled.

Tony, deciding that he wasn't getting anywhere with McGee, tried to see if Abby had.

"So, what _were _you doing in here then?"

Abby held out her drink and said very precisely, "Caf-Pow!"

"Yes," Tony nodded slowly. "It is. Now, what were you doing in here with McGeek?"

Abby repeated, "Caf-Pow!"

"Caf-Pow!" Ziva was catching on. "It had something to do with a Caf-Pow!"

Abby nodded and opened her mouth to give out some more valuable information. McGee lunged for her and covered her mouth with his hand. McGee suddenly shrieked and waved his hand in the air.

"You bit me!" he exclaimed.

Abby poked her tongue out at him, "_You _covered my mouth."

"We agreed not to tell anyone," McGee said, forgetting for a moment that Tony and Ziva were in the room.

"Tell anyone what, McGee?" Tony asked sneakily.

"Nothing," McGee replied quickly.

Abby rolled her eyes, "This is stupid, McGee. Just tell 'em. It's not even remotely incriminating."

McGee shook his head, "But it _is _embarrassing."

Abby took another quick sip of her Caf-Pow! "Fine, I'll tell them. Tony, Ziva, McGee here decided it would be fun to play keep-away with my Caf-Pow!"

McGee turned bright red as Tony laughed, and pulled out his mobile.

"Are you sure?" Tony pressed the play. "Coz, it sure didn't sound like that."

"_McGee, gimme some more. Ah, Abs. Tim, come on. Give me!Abby! Stop holding out. Give it to me!_"

"Ah," Abby said shortly.

McGee was even redder, if that was possible.

"Maybe," Abby confessed. "That does sound a _teeny _bit incriminating."

McGee nodded and Tony grinned like an idiot.

"I'm going to show Gibbs," Tony said.

"No!" both of the convicted parties exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," Tony dashed out of the lab, with the other three in hot pursuit.

In the elevator Tony amended, a bit, deciding to let Ducky hear it first. Abby and McGee made grabs at the phone trying to get it off him. Tony managed to somehow keep it off the tall pair. Once they arrived in autopsy all four screamed out;

"DUCKY!"

The man in question looked up at them, "Can I help you?"

Abby and McGee pointed at Tony and Ziva, "They wont give us his phone."

Ziva and Tony rushed forward shouting, "Ducky, you have to listen to this."

Tony pressed play and Abby and McGee's voice once again filled the room.

"_McGee, gimme some more. Ah, Abs. Tim, come on. Give me!Abby! Stop holding out. Give it to me!_"

"Wow," Jimmy said in a hushed voice as he walked into the room. "This is awkward."

Abby gave him a _shut up _glare and turned to Ducky, "It's not what it seems like."

Ducky raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure Abigail, it sounds like you and Timothy were having a good time."

Abby grinned sheepishly, "We were, but not like that. McGee was playing keep-away with my Caf-Pow!"

Ducky nodded, "Ah. I believe you."

Ducky glanced at Tony who shook his head, happy with his game. Ducky smiled back at McGee and Abby.

"Well, as long as you were careful, with what ever it was you were doing."

"Right," Tony said backing towards the elevator. "Thanks for listening Ducky. I'm going to go see Gibbs now. Coming Ziva?"

Ziva nodded, "Oh yeah."

Tony and Ziva dashed into the elevator and were on their way up by the time Abby and McGee got there. They looked at each other, said "Stairs." and dashed up said object. They made it to the squad room before Ziva and Tony and ran straight to Gibbs.

"Gibbs," Abby cried out. "What Tony's about to make you listen to, McGee and I were playing keep away with my Caf-Pow!"

Gibbs nodded, "Okay."

The elevator pinged and Gibbs said quickly, "Hide."

Abby and McGee, unsure of what was going on, ducked behind their boss's chair. Tony and Ziva walked briskly to Gibbs, Tony held out the phone.

"Wanna know what our little lab rat and geek get up to when we're not watching?" Tony asked, speaking fondly of his friends.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "Go ahead, DiNozzo, tell me."

Tony grinned and pressed play.

"_McGee, gimme some more. Ah, Abs. Tim, come on. Give me!Abby! Stop holding out. Give it to me!_"

Everyone in the squad room turned to listen and see what happened next. McGee blushed a crimson colour from their hiding space, even Abby turned a little pink when she noticed everyone watching.

"What's it sound like to you boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and Ziva, "It sounds to me like McGee and Abby were playing keep away with a Caf-Pow!"

Tony and Ziva shared a quick look of surprise before Ziva turned back to Gibbs and said,

"How did you do that? Everyone else that heard it thought they were having sex."

"Because," Gibbs said to them. "I know Abby and McGee would never be that irresponsible, or break rule number twelve. You two, on the other hand, have been very immature and sneaky behind the backs of your team mates. I think you need to be punished."

Tony and Ziva gulped and stepped backwards.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked looking down and McGee and Abby.

The pair stood up and waved at their friends.

"I agree," Abby grinned wickedly at her boss.

"Me too," McGee smiled at Tony.

"You two will be on desk work for the rest of the week," Gibbs told his agents. "And get rid of that recording thingy."

They both groaned and went and sat at their desks. Gibbs waited untill he watched Tony delete the audio file before he, Abby and McGee went down to Abby's lab leaving Tony and Ziva on their own. Ziva walked back over to Tony's desk.

She stabbed his chest with her finger, "This is your fault."

Tony just laughed, "It's Saturday today Zee-va. We only have desk work for one day."

Ziva joined in his laughter and they both settled down, thinking that, although it hadn't ended all that well for them, it had been a fun day.


	16. Lab Rat

_Author's note: Sorry for the slow update. My sis helped me out with this chapter a bit because I was having trouble. I need ideas or else all the remaining chapters will be as wierd and caffeine induced as this one. Read, review and Enjoy please. Ant thanks to all my reviewers so far. You guys are the bomb!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS etc. etc. You know the story ;)_

Abby stood awkwardly in the line at the super market. She was running late for work and she had seriously needed food. Her stock in her kitchen had run low and she was running on Caf-Pows! Not that she minded, but it wasn't all that healthy. The reason she was feeling awkward was because in front of her stood a man who had gone to high school with her, and she had dated him for about a week, before deciding that it was a boring relationship and had backed out of it. She tilted her head so that one of her pig tails fell in front of her face and hoped he wouldn't recognise her.

"Hey, Abby Sciuto, right?"

Damn, so much for that plan, Abby looked up and smiled, "Oh, hi Barry, I didn't see you there."

Barry grinned widely, "Wow, it's been ages. What are you up to? Where do you work? Do you live here in DC? Are you married? Do you have any kids?"

Abby vaguely remembered him being a bit stalkerish, "Um, I work in a lab, yeah, no, no."

Barry thought out her answers and then continued, "We should go out sometime."

"Yeah," Abby shook her head. "So not going to happen."

Barry looked heart broken, "Why not?"

"Erm," Abby's brain ran through her regular list of excuses. "I've already got a boyfriend."

"Oh," Barry looked genuinely disappointed. "That's cool too. I guess."

Barry collected his bags from the checkout chick, "I'll see you around, hopefully."

"Yeah," Abby smiled awkwardly. "Bye."

She let out a sigh of relief as he walked away.

Gibbs was standing in the squad room when a lanky looking man walked in and up to him.

"Hi," said the man. "I'm Barry Letts, they sent me over from Metro to help your computer techs decode the files on Lance Corporal Craggs laptop."

Gibbs signalled Barry follow him down to the lab.

Abby was just shoving her shopping bags under her desk when she heard the elevator ding.

"Hey Gibbs," she said, without looking up. "I haven't got anything yet, I'm still waiting for my professional geek to get here. And the tech from Metro too."

"McGee's doing something for the Director in MTAC," Gibbs replied. "He'll be down in a minute. Tech's here."

Abby looked up and inwardly sighed. Hadn't she just said good bye to Barry?

"Hiya," Barry said. "Ready to decode some files?"

Abby nodded slowly, "Ready as I'll ever be. Laptop's back there."

Abby pointed over her shoulder at the second room of her lab, then walked up to Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?" Gibbs answered.

"Can't I work alone on this one? Or just with McGee?" Abby asked. "I don't need a computer tech."

"Yes, Abby," Gibbs held her face in his hands. "You do need a computer tech."

Abby pulled a grumpy face, "But Gibbs..."

"No buts Abs," Gibbs turned to leave. "You're worse than Kelly."

Abby went after Barry who was sitting at her desk fiddling with the height on the chair.

"Out," Abby said very precisely.

Barry jumped out of the chair, "Sorry, Abby."

Abby held up a finger, "Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness."

Barry nodded, "So who's McGee?"

"My geek," Abby smiled. "And he should be down here in five...four...three...two..."

PING

"Abby?" McGee called out. "You down here?"

"Back here Tim!" Abby called back.

McGee walked over to Abby and Barry. Abby jumped up at McGee and gave him a hug.

"Hey McGee, I haven't seen you yet today," she told his shoulder.

His shoulder did not reply, his mouth took that honour, "Hey Abby. Who's this?"

Barry was standing next to them, loathing in jealousy that McGee got a hug, who Abby had not 'seen yet today' and here he was, who had not seen Abby for _years _and where was his hug, then?

Abby stood up formally, "Special Agent Timothy McGee, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to Mr. Barry Letts?"

McGee gave a little bow, "You may, Miss Sciuto."

Barry noticed that any tension had left the room when McGee had entered it, and Abby was more like the Abby he knew in high school.

"Hey," Barry replied.

Abby crooked an elbow at McGee, "Shall we tend to this laptop?"

McGee accepted her elbow, "We shall."

Abby extended her other elbow to Barry, "Bazza?"

Barry took her elbow and the three of them took one step forward and let go, as they had reached their destination. Abby opened up the laptop and quickly made a copy of the hard drive with she put into her computer and began typing.

"I think that if you-" Barry began.

Abby interrupted him, "You _think_? Doesn't sound promising. Mr MIT, opinion?"

"Not very promising at all," McGee agreed.

Abby giggled, "No, not about that. Your opinion on what we should do."

"Oh," McGee's ears turned a lovely red shade. "Of course."

The two of them started digging their way through the files on the computer, Barry trying to help, but feeling just a bit like a third wheel. Around an hour into the process Tony and Ziva turned up, bearing some hair from their suspect.

"Hey Abbs," Tony said as they arrived. "Hey McGoo. Lab rat."

Barry looked up, "Lab rat?"

"Mmhmm," Tony nodded. "I don't know your name, so you are lab rat."

Ziva shook her head, "Didn't Abby's last _lab rat _try to kill you both?"

"Chip?" Abby asked. "Don't remind me about him. Please, I had nightmares about assistants for weeks."

"Who's Chip?" asked Barry curiously.

Abby jumped up and down impatiently, "I said _don't _remind me."

"Abby," Tony said calmly, holding out his arms.

Abby accepted his hug and huffed silently, "No-one listens to me any more, Tony."

"Everyone listens to you Abby," Tony told her.

"Just they don't always pay attention," Ziva added with a smile.

Abby's lip curled into a happy smirk, "Thanks guys."

Barry returned to the laptop, feeling left out. Abby wasn't as accepting as he remembered, certainly she had the same young look on life, but she wasn't very kind to him. After a few minutes the two newcomers went back upstairs and Abby and McGee came back to the laptop.

"Right," Abby dusted her hands together, accomplished. "Major Mass Spec can chew that one out and my other babies will be ready to give us a hand when he's done. Let's get back to this laptop."

While Abby was on her computer Barry began to talk with McGee, trying to find out exactly what had happened to change Abby so drastically.

"How did you and Abby meet?" Barry asked subtly.

"Umm," McGee blushed a bit. "I was working in Norfolk and I spoke to her on the phone a bit, liked what I heard, we had lunch, went out a few times. About a year later I joined Gibbs team. Abby and I broke up."

"So you dated her then?" Barry felt some major jealousy building up.

McGee nodded, "Yup. We're just good friends now though. More like family, she says that a lot."

"So, what does she do at NCIS?" Barry asked, now curious as his initial impression had been some kind of computer tech, but then she began to do all the stuff with those machine things that Barry didn't know all that much about.

"Well," McGee began. "She's our Forensic Scientist, but she also does ballistics, cyber forensics and hacking."

"Sweet," Barry nodded appreciatively.

"You can stop that," Abby called to them in a sing-song voice.

"Stop what," both men replied quickly.

"I'm not stupid," Abby smiled walking over to them. "I know you're talking about me."

Abby slammed a printed out piece of paper on the table, "And I'm even smarter than a certified computer technician and an MIT graduate combined. I found what we were looking for."

"Which is?" Barry asked.

"Classified," Abby smiled at him.

"Classified?" Barry asked. "How'd you expect me to find anything if it was _classified_?"

Abby shrugged, "I didn't. The Bossman wanted me to have some help. You can go now."

"But," Barry began.

"Nope, not buts, out, see ya around."

Abby shooed him out of the lab and slammed the door behind him. Then she turned back to McGee.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Look at the paper," Abby pointed.

McGee picked it up and quickly read it, "Abby this is brilliant! You've basically solved the case!"

McGee rushed forward and wrapped her in a huge hug, "You're brilliant, Abs!"

"What's going on in here?" Ducky's voice called out from the video phone thing that he and Abby often talked through.

"Abby pinned our murderer, and he has motive and his alibi is paper thin. Abby just solved the case!" McGee gushed.

"Well done, Abigail." Ducky congratulated her.

Abby took a gracious curtsy, "I thank you."

"I'll go tell Gibbs," McGee hurriedly left the room, excited to tell his boss.

"Ever the faithful puppy," Abby sighed as he left.

Ducky laughed, "To you or Gibbs?"

Abby leaned down to the phone, "Sometimes I wonder."

As Abby left NCIS that afternoon Barry was waiting for her outside.

"Hey Abby," Barry smiled.

"Hey Bazza," Abby smiled at him, seemingly forgetting that she did not like him, at all.

"Wanna get some coffee?" Barry asked.

Abby nodded, "You get coffee. I'll get Caf-Pow!"

"Okay," Barry paused. "Is that McGee bloke your boyfriend that you mentioned?"

Abby let out a small laugh, "That's classified."

Barry smiled, "Okay then what about the rest of your team?"

"We're like one big family," Abby dove into a lengthy explaination, "Gibbs is like the dad..."

Barry grinned as Abby droned on. This was the Abby he remembered. And it was moments like these that made him remember what friendship and family meant.


	17. The Photocopier

_Authors note: Heeellooo my faithful readers. Sorry this has taken this long to get out. I've had this MASSIVE English assignment, which is due tomorrow and I've been procrastinating way to much on it, so it's still not done, but hey, I love you guys waaaaaay more than my English teacher so you deserve this more than she does :) Don't ya'll feel special now. Anyway, I should go and finish it now. If you have any ideas for another chapter, or you want to leave a review you know where the button is. I'll see y'all next time then._

_Disclaimer: Do I have to?...Okay, fine...Yes, I'll do it...I said I'll do it...Oh, now?...Okay, okay, fine!...No, I'll say it now, quite bugging me...Okay, everyone, this may come as a shock to you all, but, I do not own NCIS...There I said it...gee, it's just so depressing._

Tony watched as Ziva walked over to the photocopy machine.

"Tony," McGee said.

Tony turned his head away from Ziva's ass to look at McGee, "Yes Probie?"

"Stop ogling Ziva."

Tony laughed, "I'm not ogling, I'm... watching."

McGee raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," Tony said weakly before repeating, very firmly, "Yes."

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Um," Tony thought quickly. "Because I was worried she might kick the photocopier."

A second eyebrow joined the first, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Tony nodded, agreeing.

Ziva suddenly let out a shriek and there was a thud. Tony and McGee spun around and looked at her. She was standing on one foot and shaking the other.

"Look," Tony said to McGee. "Now look what you've done. I stop watching her for one second and she attacks the photocopier."

McGee's eyebrows went down and he let out a snort, "Sure Tony. What ever you say."

Tony nodded sharply once and stood up. He walked over to Ziva and the photocopier.

"Zeeeeeevaaaaaaa," Tony stretched out the vowels of her name.

"Yes, Toooooooonyyyyyyyy?" Ziva mimicked him.

"It's very bad manners to attack photocopy machines." Tony told her.

"I did not attack it," Ziva replied indignantly. "I just..."

"Kicked it?" Tony supplied. "Yeah, well, that's considered bad in this day and age."

Ziva glared at the machine, "It was not my fault. The machine-"

"Started it?" Tony laughed. "Ziva, how old are you?"

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "You do not need to know that. And I was not going to say that. I was going to say 'the machine will not copy the paper for me'."

Tony leaned over and looked at the machine. Smiling he stood up tall and put his hands on his hips.

Putting on a girl-y voice he said, "Oh golly, the photocopier is not working." In his voice he said, "Have you turned it on?" Girl-y again he added, "Of course. I'm a woman, I thought of everything."

Back in his own voice he finished with, "How about pressing the start button."

He heroically stabbed his finger at the button labelled 'copy'. Nothing happened.

Ziva laughed and Tony took his own kick to the machine.

Ziva crossed her arms and said in a blokey voice, "I am so smart, I thought of everything."

Tony rubbed his foot, "Very funny Ziva. Now, what do you reckon is wrong with it."

Both of them peered around the back of the machine and let out a laugh. It was unplugged. Tony shoved the plug in and pressed the copy button again. They both stood expectantly. Nothing happened. There was a super loud bang as two feet lashed out at the photocopier.

"Argh!" Ziva screeched and whacked the machine with her fist as well.

McGee was suddenly standing between Ziva and the machine.

"hello McGee," Ziva greeted him. "have you come to help us?"

McGee shook his head, "I came to stop you from hurting this machine."

"Are you going all geek on us?" Tony asked.

"No," McGee shook his head quickly.

"Really?" Tony cocked his head to the side. "You sure?"

"Yes," McGee replied. "Why are you kicking the photocopier?"

"It is not working," Ziva explained.

"Right," McGee looked at it. "Is it plugged in?"

Tony and Ziva nodded.

"Is the power on?"

Tony and Ziva started to nod, then looked at each other. Facing McGee again they shrugged. McGee rolled his eyes and looked around the back of the machine. The power was not turned on. McGee flicked the switch on and stood up.

"The power was off wasn't it?" Tony asked sheepishly.

"Yep," McGee nodded and pressed the 'copy' button.

Nothing happened. Tony and Ziva took another kick at the machine.

"Stop!" McGee cried.

"Guys!" Abby called out from across the squad room. "What are you doing to my Timmy?"

"Nothing," Tony called back.

McGee also shouted out, "They are kicking the photocopier!"

Abby ran over to them, her Caf-Pow! sloshing in the cup. When she got to the photocopier she stood next to McGee, between the copier and Tony.

"Why are they kicking it?" she asked.

"It's not working," the others replied in unison.

Abby chewed her lip as she looked at the machine, "Is the power on?"

McGee nodded.

"Pressed the start button?"

"Pressed the start button," Tony confirmed.

"It's plugged in, right?"

"Yes," Ziva nodded.

Abby opened a little door on the side of the photocopier machine. Inside were several wires and other computer parts. Abby tugged on one of the wires and it came loose from the machine.

"See," she said, fiddling it back into place. "This is what's wrong. This isn't even connected."

She stood up and turned to McGee, "There. Fixed."

Tony pressed the start button again. The photocopier whirred pathetically and stopped. Tony, Ziva and Abby all kicked at the machine.

"Hey!" McGee cried out, "Abby. I thought you'd set a better example then that."

Abby wrinkled her nose, but put her foot down, "Okay, Tim. I'm just annoyed at it."

"You know," Ducky said coming up behind them, with Palmer following. "This reminds me of a time when I was..."

Palmer listened eagerly to the doctor. Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes and started to play with their phones. The two geeks turned back to the machine.

"I can't see how it's not working," McGee mumbled, pulling out some kind of circuit board.

"Me neither," Abby sat down and sucked thoughtfully on her Caf-Pow!

Gibbs was suddenly behind everyone.

"When I left their were three members of my team doing paperwork," he said, causing Tony to jump. "Now there are six and you're all just standing around that machine thing."

"It's not working Gibbs," Abby whined, throwing her cup into a bin.

Gibbs passed her a new Caf-Pow! and leaned toward the machine. Within seconds the machine was whirring at full capacity and Ziva's sheet had come out. All of the team stared at him, jaws dropping, the least technological of their group and just fixed the photocopier.

"How did you do that, Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs shrugged, "It needed more paper."

A deep crimson filled the cheeks of Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby. They exchanged a look. It was moments like these that they all felt exactly the same.

Abby turned to Gibbs, "Gibbs?"

"Yes Abby?" he replied.

She held up her Caf-Pow! menacingly. Gibbs turned and ran from her. The others laughed watching their boss run away for their forensic scientist through the office. Oh yeah, it was moments like these they all felt exactly the same.


	18. HideandSeek

_authors note: Hey guys sorry about the wait, I must have forgot to set my alarm, but I'm up now. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. In particular I want to thank oakland-dreamer, who went through and reviewed every chapter. Okay usual message, got any ideas lemme know and I'll write them up. Any mistakes I'll fix tomorrow, didn't want you to have to wait any longer_

_disclaimer: What do you mean they're not mine?_

Abby peered over the top of her computer and looked at McGee, who was standing in front of her plasma. McGee felt someone looking at him and turned around. Abby quickly ducked down, before he saw her. McGee shrugged and returned his gaze to the plasma screen. Abby leaned to the side, staring at him. McGee quickly spun around, but not quick enough, Abby was nonchalantly tapping at her keyboard. He turned back to the plasma. Abby leaned down and looked at McGee from under her desk. Suddenly they were nose to nose.

"What are you doing, Abby?" McGee asked her.

Abby put her hands on the tip of her boot, "Tying my shoelace."

McGee glanced critically at her boot, "It has buckles."

Abby chewed her lip, "I was being figurative, McGee. One of the buckles came undone."

"Uh huh," McGee stood up and glanced back at the plasma.

Abby stood up and looked over the top of her computer. She and McGee repeated their earlier routine. Just as Abby was about to duck down and look from under her desk Tony's voice boomed loudly through her lab.

"Why are you two playing peek-a-boo, and why was I not invited?"

McGee spun back to the plasma, pretending he had not taken part in any of it. Abby just grinned.

"I'm bored of being an adult, Tony," she told him.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice about that Abs." Tony smiled back.

"True," Abby agreed, "But do I have to act like it?"

"Guess not," Tony replied.

"Awesome!" Abby exclaimed. "Then, for just an hour can we please, please, _please _pretend we're kids again?"

Tony looked torn, "Gibbs would never let us."

"That's okay," Abby said. "The Director dragged Gibbs off to some conference thing or something like that. They aren't here, and Ducky's taken his mother to some ballet or an opera or a play or something. So they won't even know."

"Okay then," Tony agreed, he was catching onto this idea.

"Won't the other agents and everyone wonder what we're doing?" McGee asked.

"Let them wonder," Abby grinned. "Inside they'll be aching to be a kid too. They won't mind."

McGee nodded, "Fine, I'm in then. But just for an hour. Then we go back to work."

"Yes _dad_," Abby smiled coyly. "Tony, you tell Ziva what's happening, Timmy and I will go and tell Jimmy."

Tony saluted her sarcastically and walked to the elevator. Abby pulled McGee up the stairs.

Ziva was fiddling with a paper clip at her desk when Tony found her. She looked up at the sound of his approaching steps.

"Hello, Tony,"

"Hey Zee-va," Tony smiled at her. "Wanna have some fun?"

Ziva pursed her lips and leaned forward on her elbows, "What kind of fun?"

"Abby says she's bored of being an adult so McGoo and I said we'll pretend to be be kids with her," Tony informed his friend.

Ziva raised her eyebrows and let out a snort, "That will be so different from normal will it?"

Tony frowned and nodded, "It will be very different. So, are you in?"

"I'm in," Ziva smiled. "This should be interesting."

The elevator dinged and Abby skipped out, followed by Palmer and McGee, who were self consciously skipping after, glancing at the strange looks they were receiving from the rest of the squad room. Abby stopped at Ziva's desk and smiled happily at Tony and Ziva.

"Hey guys," she said. "I say we are playing hide-and-seek, and Palmer's the seeker. Ready, Jimmy, count to a hundred, on your marks, get set, go!"

Abby charged up the stairs towards MTAC, the other three exchanged an eye roll, before smiling and darting for the elevator. Palmer covered his eyes and started counting;

"One...two...three...four...five..."

When he uncovered his eyes he looked at the staring eyes around him and turned a deep crimson. Keeping his eyes on his feet he scurried up the stairs, where he had seen Abby retreat before his world turned black. He decided that no-one would have hidden in MTAC, because Palmer didn't have clearance, well, Tony may have. He knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds later one of the MTAC technicians opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Jimmy looked over her shoulder into the depths of MTAC, "Um, yeah. I need to speak with a member of Special Agent Gibbs' team, probably best I speak to DiNozzo, McGee or David, or possibly the Forensic Specialist, Ms Sciuto, if she's here."

She looked around MTAC and pointed at one of the chairs, "Special Agent DiNozzo is in here. I can fetch him for you if you want."

Jimmy nodded, "That would be nice, umm, thanks."

The technician walked over to Tony, whispered something to him and returned to her computer. Tony grumbled something under his breath and walked over to Palmer.

"Hey, did you find anyone else yet?" he asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "No, your my first."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "I could say something here, but I won't."

Jimmy glared at him and walked to the elevator. Tony ran after him and jumped in as the doors closed.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"Cyber unit," Palmer stepped out the elevator and walked into the cyber unit.

Tony breathed deeply, "Ah, you can even smell the geek down here."

They walked around for a minute and eventually found McGee at a computer, working through an algorithm. Jimmy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Palmer," McGee greeted him.

"McGeek," Tony grinned. "We're playing hide-and-seek, not computer games."

McGee just smiled at Tony, "Well, at least I wasn't found first."

Tony ignored him and looked at Palmer, "Where to now?"

"Abby's lab," Palmer led the way.

The lab was eerily silent when they went in, and after a thorough ten minute search they concluded that there was no-one there and headed back into the elevator. They headed down to evidence garage. They took about to steps before Ziva jumped out and shrieked at them. They screamed.

Ziva laughed, "You boys are such whiners!"

Tony collected enough decorum to correct her, "Wienies. We are wienies."

McGee resisted the urge to send a head-slap his way. Ziva snickered.

"Is Abby down here?" Palmer asked.

Ziva shook her head in the negative, "I do not think so."

They headed off in search of the last remaining competitor.

Jenny dropped her coat onto her couch and sat at her desk. She stretched out her legs and was slightly surprised to hear a voice beneath her go "Oh!"

Jenny leaned down and saw Abby curled up under the desk. Abby smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," Abby said meekly.

"Hi," the Director moved her chair back, allowing the Forensic Scientist to crawl out and stand up.

"I feel like a little kid just caught by her mom stealing cookies out of the cookie jar," Abby tried to avoid getting in trouble.

"Just the reason I don't bring a cookie jar to work," Jenny said fondly.

Abby smiled.

Jenny brought them back on topic, "What were you doing under my desk?"

"Um, well you see," Abby began. "I got kinda bored of being an adult so I convinced McGee, Tony and Ziva and Jimmy into playing hide-and-seek with me. And well, I thought hiding in your office would be a good place."

Jenny raised her eyes, "And this seemed like a good idea to you?"

Abby nodded, "At the time. I'm beginning to regret it now."

"You got bored of being an adult, huh?" Jenny asked.

Abby nodded, "Just a little bit."

"Okay then, how would you feel if I grounded you?"

"Downright miserable," Abby replied.

"Don't want that," Jenny said. "You can go back to your hiding place, but next time I want you to let me know if any of my agents are going to be playing games when they're supposed to be working."

Abby nodded eagerly and clambered back under the desk just as the door swung open revealing Gibbs.

"Hello Jethro," Jenny greeted him pleasantly. "You know the knocking thing actually works to make people more appreciate your visits so much more."

"Hey Jen," Gibbs replied gruffly. "Have you seen Abby? No-one knows where she is and I need her to run some tests."

Jenny smiled, "I believe your team was playing hide-and-seek, Gibbs. You may not understand the rules, but Abby can't come out until the other players find her, or yell 'Come out, come out wherever you are.'"

"She's under your desk, isn't she?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep," Jenny replied.

"Your getting worse at covering for people Jen, you need to get back in the field."

"Ha ha ha," Jenny laughed sarcastically. "That's not going to happen."

There was a quick knock at the door and Cynthia stuck her head in, "Um, Director? Agents DiNozzo, David and McGee, as well as Jimmy Palmer are here to see you."

"Let them in," Jenny instructed.

The four of them spilled into the room and their eyes darted back and forth trying to subtly find the Forensic Scientist.

Jenny sighed, "You can just look."

Palmer and Tony dropped to their hands and knees and quickly scouted the area.

"Found you, Abby!" Palmer announced, pointing under the desk.

Jenny moved backwards on her chair, letting Abby out. Abby turned and grinned at Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs," she said between her teeth.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs smiled at the guilty looking girl.

Abby stepped forward and gave her boss a hug, "We didn't mean to get caught."

"I gathered," Gibbs replied.

"You forgive us?" Abby asked.

"I forgive you," Gibbs replied. "These four however," he turned and faced the others. "I do not."

"Hey, why not, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Because," Gibbs replied. "Just like in any family, it's the older kids job to stop the younger ones from being stupid."

"See, Gibbs," Abby grinned at him her biggest and cheesiest grin. "We are a family."

Jenny leaned back in her chair. It was moments like these that she was glad for her agents. Moments that she wished she had remained an agent and worked on Gibbs team. Yep, she loved these moments.


	19. Sand, Sun and Surf

_Author's Note: Omigod, I am so sorry everyone. I really truly wanted to give you something more to read earlier, but there was so much to stop that happening. Mostly i had trouble thinking of an idea to write about, I started with one that I'd almost finished before I realised what absolute bollocks I was writing, and then i remembered a suggestion that Forensic Girl 554 gave me _ages _ago (sorry I haven't written it yet, but it's here now, so thanks for the idea) and then I started writing it and then the schedule for the play I'm doing at the moment (hehe, moment, geddit. Sorry, that was lame) went all haywire and I ran out of time to write for a while but then the rehersal for this afternoon was canceled and I cheered. Out loud. And got several looks from the other members of the cast and crew. Maybe it was an inapporpriate moment to share my happiness that I _finally _had some free time to right this. You guys get that, right? Anyway, i'm rambling now, so I'll just let you get on with the rest of this. The next chapter is supposed to be the last one, but if I get lots of happy reviews, and/or chapter suggestions I'll keep writing until all the suggestions ate used. _

_Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned NCIS, you would know (For starters, there's be a lot more inappropriately timed cheers)_

It was worth it. Gibbs knew that at least. Just watching Abby's eyes light up when he told her the news. Tony's eyes also lit up, but only at the prospect of scantily dressed women. Ziva was happy to have the time off. McGee seemed slightly unhappy at having to go outside and 'into the big bad world' as Tony put it. Ducky and Jimmy were both pleased with the idea. Jenny was reluctant to leave her desk, but Gibbs put on a very persuasive argument. So here they were. All eight of them, sitting in a mini bus that Gibbs had hired for them, on their way to the beach, Virginia Beach, to be more precise. Nothing could beat the feeling that Gibbs got every time he looked in the rear view mirror and saw his team, smiling and happy. Glad to be together without the weight of a murder on their shoulders.

"Alright everyone!" Abby practically shouted with enthusiasm. "Are we going to sing bus songs or what?"

"Abby this is a _mini_ bus," Tony pointed out. "Singing bus songs would be dumb."

Abby glared at him, "Well, we'll just sing the shorter songs."

"Or sing them quietly," added McGee.

"Or only sing half of them," Ziva suggested.

"Okay, fine," Tony agreed, already regretting his choice not to bring ear plugs.

"I'll start," Abby grinned. Then at almost a whisper she sung, "Bus driver, bus driver, show us your legs, show us your legs, show us your legs, bus-"

"Abby, gross!" Tony wrapped his arms over her seat and clapped his hands over her mouth. "Gibbs is the bus driver."

"What's wrong with that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs called back.

Abby turned in her seat to send Tony a smug look. Tony pulled his arms back and crossed them over his chest. Abby poked her tongue out at him and turned back to face forward.

"Okay," Ducky grinned merrily. "When ever mother took me for a car ride when I was young we used to sing that wheels on the bus song, though I'm not sure why as we were in a car you know, that song has a very inter-"

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!" Tony burst out loudly.

Everyone else joined in, laughing and singing as loudly as they could. Jenny swivelled in her seat to face Gibbs.

"This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?" she asked.

"Hey, look on the bright side Jen," Gibbs replied.

"Which is?"

"At least they're not singing the bottle song," Gibbs grinned.

"Hey that's a great idea Bossman!" Abby shouted above the noise and started the other song. "Nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer..."

It took a while but finally they reached the beach, and with three hundred and six bottles left Gibbs decided they'd made good time. They all fell out of the mini bus, stretching their arms and legs out. Tony pulled an Esky out of the bus and opened it up.

"Tony!" Abby scolded, slamming the lid back down. "What 'till we make it down to the sand."

Tony heaved the Esky up higher and sprinted to the sand. Ziva laughed and, hauling her beach bag onto her shoulder, made her way to the change rooms. Abby grinned and followed with the Director close behind. The men went to their change rooms, Tony leaving the Esky to reserve their spot made a quick attempt to follow the girls, before receiving a head slap and relenting.

A few minutes later and they were all spreading towels on the sand.

"This is going to be so much fun Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, wrapping her surrogate father in a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I agree," Tony grinned, staring at Ziva, who was wearing a bikini that showed a lot of skin.

Ziva slapped Tony's arm away as he reached for her, "I'm going to relax in the sun."

Tony grinned at her, "You should take off your bikini, you don't want tan lines d-"

One sharp look from Ziva and Tony was on his feet, "Last one in the water's a rotten egg!"

"You're on!" Abby grinned and darted forward.

Tony, McGee and Palmer chased after her. Abby splashed down into the water and then shrieking backed up onto the sand.

"What's wrong, Abs?" McGee asked, entering the water slowly.

"It's freezing in their," Abby replied through chattering teeth.

Tony laughed, "Toughen up Abby, it's not that cold."

To prove his point Tony jumped head first into the waves. Palmer, not wanting to seem weak followed. McGee took Abby's hand.

"C'mon Abs, we can do this the slow way."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Sciuto's don't do things 'the slow way' and neither should McGee's, Tim."

With that she tugged his hand and jumped into the water. McGee was pulled after her. He landed on top of Abby.

"Hello McGee," Abby grinned at him, her voice flirtatious.

McGee's cheeks were flooded with colour.

"Hey you two, get a room," Tony snorted.

Abby pushed McGee off her and poked Tony in the chest, "I challenge you to a body boarding competition."

"You're on," Tony grinned. "Loser buys ice-creams?"

"Deal," Abby held out a hand.

Tony shook it.

"Can McGee and I join in?" Palmer asked.

Abby nodded, "Sure, the more the merrier."

"Palmer, you go first," Tony pointed at the waves. "There's a big one coming."

Palmer stood up in front of the oncoming waves. He spread out his arms and legs and jumped at the first wave that came. He fell straight through.

Tony turned to his comrades, "He does know how to body surf, right?"

McGee shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Your turn, Timmy," Abby grinned.

McGee turned his back to the waves and his head towards them, watching and waiting for a good one.

"Hey, Tim!" Tony suddenly called.

McGee's head spun around to look at Tony. While he wasn't looking a wave snuck up on him and crashed into his legs. McGee got pushed under the water. The other three were in fits of laughter. Abby smiled guiltily at McGee as his head bobbed back up. She held out a hand and helped him back onto his feet.

"That counts as your turn, McGraceful," Tony grinned. "Abs?"

"Yeah," Abby moved and took up the same position McGee had been in before Tony distracted him. "I know Tony."

Two waves passed Abby before she picked hers. Bobbing down into the water she kicked her feet as hard as she could manage and when the wave caught up to her she was propelled forward towards the sand. Standing up she took a bow and returned to her friends.

"Nice one Abs," Tony hi fived her. "But nothing compared to what I'm going to do."

Tony took up the same position as his previous two competitors, avoiding spreading any appendages, as did the first of his opponents. He watched in silence as wave by wave rolled underneath him. Then he saw his wave, he bobbed.

"Tony?" Abby and McGee's voices chirped suddenly.

"It's not going to work guys, only McGoo could fall for that tri-"

"It's not that Tony," Abby interrupted. "That wave is way too big."

Tony shook his head in disagreement, "No wave is too big for Tony DiNo-"

The wave suddenly picked up speed and pulled Tony into it. As it rushed towards the shore it dumped a bewildered Tony into that ocean. Blinking the salt out of his eyes he stood up and called out.

"Right, ice-cream's on Palmer."

"He's going to pretend that never happened, isn't he?" Palmer whispered to Abby and McGee as they walked back onto the sand.

Abby nodded, "Yup."

"If that was me he'd never let me live it down," McGee sighed sadly. "But coz it's him..."

"It never happened," Abby and Palmer chorused.

They met the rest of the group at an ice-cream stand.

"Hey Ziva," Tony grinned. "How was your tanning?"

"Relaxing until I heard your girly screams when that wave dropped you."

"Dumped me," Tony corrected, before realising what he had just admitted.

Palmer paid for the ice-creams and the team went and sat on their towels. Ducky smiled as he watched the younger members of the team race their dripping ice-cream's to the bottom of the cone, catching every drop successfully, and the older members calmly licking them, knowing that they could buy a new one, or wash off in the ocean. Abby finished off the last of her pistachio flavoured ice-cream and jumped to her feet.

"Come on everyone, let's go wash off," she smiled and repeated Tony from earlier that day. "Last one in the water's a rotten egg."

This time everyone took off towards the welcoming water. Ducky grinned as he jogged to the surf. It was moments like this that he knew he was the luckiest man alive, to have such a great family.


	20. Like A Dream

_Author's Note: Okay guys, I could spend forever making up excuses why it's taking me so long to post this, but the truth mostly is that I really didn't want to end this story. So good news! (Or I hope it's good news) I'm going to start another story like this, sometime in the next month or so, so send out a BOLO or whatever. This chapter is dedicated to Oakland-Dreamer and Forensic Girl554, for the idea/s. Also to anyone who has ever reviewed/alerted/read this story or given me any suggestions. Another thank you goes out to Forensic Girl554, for helping me with the 'plots' for more than half of this story, and a few more ideas to take through to the new one. If anyone else has anymore suggestions for my new story lemme know please. Anyway, I'd better let you read this final chapter of Moments Like These. I love you all for reading this, it's really inspiring to see how many people like this story. Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I do own a very cool hat though, that has NCIS on the front. Does that count for anything? No? Oh, okay then..._

The sound of the name "Gibbs" being called repeatedly increased in both speed and volume as Abby got closer and closer to her boss. By the time she reached him her words were just a loud squeal, yet somehow she still managed to make it sound as if she were pronouncing every letter to the book. Gibbs put both hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Calm down Abs," he told her.

Abby's noise stopped and she took a deep breath, "Gibbs."

"Yes Abby?"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," the speed and volume began to pick up again.

"Abby," Gibbs gave her another look, removing his hands, folding them and leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry," she apologised, breaking a rule, but not even caring. "It's just I'm so excited."

"Why?"

"My brother was going to take Lani to this new theme park, Dream Park, but then he got called away on a conference, so my sister in law called and asked if I could take her instead, coz she gets freaked out by all the noises and people and stuff. She said she'd pay for it and that I could bring you guys. It'll be so awesome!"

"Abby," Gibbs looked sad. "We've got so much work to do here."

"But, Gibbs," Abby put on her best puppy dog face. "I can't break a promise to that little girl. You've met her, you know how she is. She's so sweet and kind and she'd be really upset."

Gibbs smiled, "Okay, we'll go. I can't have two sad little girls on my hands."

"Lani's only one girl, Gibbs."

Gibbs stood and stretched, "I wasn't thinking of Lani."

Dream Park was only half an hour drive away so after they picked up Lani the team (all of them, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Tony, Ziva and Palmer, since the only thing for them to do at NCIS was paperwork, there were no cases for the MCRT) they were at the amusement park before 0800. In the line for entrance both Sciuto girls were getting very excited.

"Thanks for taking me Auntie Abby," Lani bounced up and down.

"Thank Gibbs, not me," Abby pointed out her boss. "He's the one who gave us the a-ok."

Lani turned to Gibbs, now rocking on the balls of her feet, "Thank you Gibbs-not-me."

Tony laughed at the girl. She looked up and frowned at him.

"What are you laughing at Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Nothing," Tony was taken aback at her use of his full name, he didn't even know she knew it.

"You are going to have fun here," Ziva told Tony.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Ziva pointed at a sign on the wall that read, "It is the rules that all children have fun here, and an order that all adults with a childlikeness have fun."

"Well that settles it," Tony said as they entered the park.

"Settles what?" Ziva asked.

A grin broke out over Tony's face, "Abby! Lani! Race you to the Rocky Horror Water Adventure!"

The three of them tore away from the rest of the group, racing towards the water ride, based on the movie of a similar name.

Around lunch time Lani got really excited after spotting a particular ride that she wanted to go on, it wasn't anything special, but she had always loved them since a little travelling carnival had come to her street. They were...

"Bumper cars!" Lani grabbed her aunt's hand and pulled her towards the ride. "Oh my God! Bumper cars!"

"Lani, you're six, you shouldn't be saying oh my God," Abby told the little girl before getting distracted. "Holy shit! They have a bumper car with red back spiders on it! Dibs that one!"

"Abby!" Lani turned her aunt's words back on her. "You're around a six year old, you shouldn't be saying holy shit."

"If you don't tell your dad, neither will I," Abby held out a hand.

Lani took it, "Deal, but I get to ride in the spider car with you."

"Deal," Abby led the way to the car.

Tony and Ziva played paper scissors rock to determine who got the red and white striped racing car, while they were playing Gibbs took the red car. Noticing Ziva climbed into a bright green and Tony in a blue. Palmer chose a yellow and white polka dot car. Ducky elected to watch, saying his age made crashing less fun and McGee had just eaten a pound of candy floss and was busy throwing up.

The cars started up and Lani drove around one full lap before she began to crash into people. The first person she hit was a boy about twelve years old who then started to cry.

"Baby," Lani muttered under her breath.

Ziva slammed her foot on the peddle and rushed around the driving arena a few times, never hitting anyone or being hit. Then she saw Tony and drove straight towards him. Ziva's car hit him with such force he came tumbling out.

Lani saw and drove over, "Are you okay, Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded as he climbed back into his car, "I'm fine, Lan."

Abby nudged her niece, "Come on, let's go get Gibbs."

Lani grinned as she spun the wheel and headed in the direction of her aunt's boss. Gibbs saw them coming and pretended to be trying to get away. He pressed his foot lightly on the accelerator and the car was just beginning to move when Lani crashed into the back of it. The girl was giggling like a lunatic. Abby joined in the laughter as they left the cars and went to meet Ducky and McGee.

"I think we're done here now, ready to go back?" Gibbs mainly directed this comment at the Sciuto's and Tony.

All three bowed their heads and mumbled incoherent excuses to stay. Lani looked up to see if Gibbs was buying it and one more thing caught her eye.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed and took off at a run towards it.

"Lani!" all the adults ran after her, trying not to lose her.

It was easy for them to keep up with her, she only ran about ten metres ahead. They were outside a tent with a big, colourful sign: "**Petting Zoo**"

"Lani," Abby panted. "Don't run off like that."

"Sorry, Auntie Abby," Lani gave Abby her puppy dog face. "But we gotta go to the petting zoo before we leave. It's, like, compulsar...compulsurr...compulera..."

"Compulsory?" McGee suggested.

"Yeah," Lani nodded. "That."

"It's cool with me," Abby looked at Gibbs. "Ask the bossman."

"Bossman?" Lani turned her puppy eyes on the older man. "Puh-lease."

Gibbs messed up Lani's hair, "Of course, but this is the last thing, and then we are leaving."

"OK!"

The rushed inside. Lani's eyes lit up when she saw the rabbits.

"Look Auntie Abby, bunnies!"

Lani rushed over and, after been given a cup of pellets by a worker at the pen, went inside the pen and knelt by a black and white rabbit. While she was petting the rabbit a little black guinea pig with fur that made it look like it had an afro sniffed curiously at her elbow. Lani scooped up the guinea pig and held it gently.

"Hello," she whispered softly to the small creature. "I'm going to call you Abbie, after my auntie."

She stood up and made her way closer to her aunt, who was petting a duck in the next pen.

"Hey Auntie Abby!" Lani called.

Abby looked up, "Hey Lan, who you got there? Do you like my duck, this is Lani. Lani, the ducks name is Aramis. Does that guinea pig have a name?"

Lani nodded, "I called it Abbie."

"Aww, that's sweet of you," Abby grinned.

Lani stroked the silky black fur and the guinea pig made a sound.

"He he," Lani giggled. "Abby, look! Abbie can popcorn!"

Lani stroked her again and she made another pop-corning sound. Abby laughed.

From his spot in the corner Gibbs watched the two girls play with the animals, it was moments like this that he loved, the moments when he remembered that life wasn't all about catching the bad guy, sometimes, just sometimes, you had to stop and smell the roses, or cuddle a duck. Moments like these made him happy to be alive.


End file.
